


21st Century Princess 👑

by potatomushroom



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomushroom/pseuds/potatomushroom
Summary: Let's imagine....South Korea still has a Monarch Style of Government and that the Future Ruler and Queen of the country is a princess named, Wendy. Also that she is the 1st South Korean Royalty to come out of the closet and that she's finally looking for a bride to marry...will any woman be up for it?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Love and Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Photos I edited are for story purposes only please don't repost Thank you! Enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 1:**

**_Duties and Love_ **

_It’s been confirmed! Kiwi / South Korean Equestrian and Two Time Olympic Gold Medalist, Jennie Kim is engaged to her Thai girlfriend of 1 year, Lisa M., famous fashion photographer._

_This also confirms that Jennie Kim is a lesbian, and her management has told the Pispatch Website, that she is proud to be part of the LGBTQIA community and plans to give back to the community through sponsoring Korean athletes who are struggling to come out and follow their passion, by giving them the funding and protection they need and deserve._

_Cheers and best wishes for the couple!_

“Cheers and best wishes~” The woman who was scrolling on her phone, the headlines of the marriage of two known celebrities, suddenly says the words sarcastically.

She tossed and turned in her huge fancy bed, in her big fancy room, the fancy important woman wanted to sleep more, but a knock on the door already signaled her that she can’t sleep anymore for the day.

“Your Royal Highness?” Her chief of staff, Bada, greets her from the door that separated the princess, from her entire staff.

Wendy, the princess and future queen of South Korea, sighed and now sat up.

“You can enter.” She told her chief of staff.

Bada entered, and began to bow to the princess, some of the staff that included the head dresser, maids for the princess also entered and bowed to the beautiful blue blood.

“Where’s my breakfast?” She asks her chief of staff.

It was her daily routine before she does her princess duties, Princess Wendy will have her breakfast in her room, but it seems like it was not the day today.

“Um…your grandfather, the King, wanted to eat breakfast with you today, Your Royal Highness.” Her chief of staff, who was nervous around the princess who was known for her temper, struggled to speak.

Since Princess Seungwan or Princess Wendy to her friends and the media, hated having breakfast, lunch, dinner and…generally just speaking with her grandfather who only spoke about duties and the Crown to his heir to the throne and granddaughter.

Wendy took a deep breath and now stood from her bed.

“Fine, let me get dress.” She surprisingly didn’t have a temper this morning.

** THE ROSE PALACE, BREAKFAST DINING HALL  **

_“This is just simply unacceptable! While the rich led by the Monarchs are having the entire cake to themselves, we the middle and poor class have to share the teenie slice of cake they left for us!”_

_“Honestly, why do we even need the Monarchs as rulers! South Korea is now a 21 st century 1st world country! If anything, the credit for this country’s achievement, is because of us! Not the rich people! Not the King! And certainly not the system who only priorities those who have fat corrupt wallets and bank accounts!” _

An old man, who had circular glasses, dressed in his blue sweater and gray pants finished with the worn out brown loafers he wore, snickered as he shut the television with his remote.

“This is the spokesperson activist who is making my satisfactory rate from these “so called Royal polls” from 59% percent to 41% percent?” The old king asks his own chief of staff, Shindong.

“Y-Yes Your Majesty….this man named Heechul, has been a very outspoken activist against the higher class and even you, Your Majesty…and-“

“Lemme guess, that prick will run in the upcoming congress election?” The full of experience old king now put his hands on his pocket as he walked to his dining chair.

He knew all people…well not most…but certain type of people who used him for criticism, usually have their own agenda…

This man is one of them and now gritted his teeth.

In his 50 years as ruler, the man believes he is not what the media is branding him to be.

King Byeongho Son, 71 years old.

The 79th Ruler and King of the Republic of South Korea, or also known as the Smiling Ruler, since he had a smiling resting face, had a lot of achievements. One of the things he is proud of is that he was able to make the warring North and South Korea’s relations better.

Most of the families who were separated during the tension, are now even allowed to visit their families in the borders.

In his leadership as well, divorce was allowed now in the country.

He also have made studying affordable to all classes, that he even has a Bright Sun Scholarship, a scholarship offered by the king himself to hardworking and intelligent college students that allows them to study at any school they want in South Korea for free.

But the king is being criticized as well for his now considered sexist remarks, such as not agreeing to the Same-Sex relationships, classifying LGBTQIA as 3rd class citizens and also that he was found out to be good friends with the found guilty shipping billionaire tycoon who “somehow” escaped South Korea few months ago.

“According to our team…most probably yes, Your Majesty.” Shindong, the King’s Chief of Staff, nodded.

“Seriously…this is why I hate the 21st Century, back then…not that I wanted to control the information…it’s just I’d rather have few channels of media…CREDIBLE MEDIA….where they would show the 2 sides…not just this prick’s side…this is why the people become so gullible….because this so called media are dictating everything.” The king complained.

“Your majesty? Her Royal Highness, Princess Seungwan is here.” The Head of Security announces.

“Let her in.” The old king spoke.

Shindong moves to the side, as the princess dressed in a more formal wear now entered, she went to the middle to greet her grandfather with a respectful bow.

“Hello, Your Majesty.” She greeted him as king before as her grandfather.

“Seungwan, come on it’s just us…you can just call me Grandpa.” The old affectionate King now tries to melt his very courteous and respectful heir to the throne and granddaughter, Seungwan.

“I’d rather not, your majesty.” She coldly tells him.

The king chooses to ignore this and now laughs.

“Shindong, prepare the breakfast for me and my grandchild.” He now sat on his chair.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He nodded and ran outside of the dining hall.

The princess sat opposite to the king in the table.

The two didn’t speak, appetizer, main course, and dessert….were filled with only with the click and clacks of the two royals’ utensils and plates.

The princess finally finishes her dessert, and now spoke.

“Your Majesty, can I leave now?” She asks.

The princess’ grandfather laughs again, as if he can’t believe the little girl who was so affectionate to him 20 years ago, was now a very serious, cold hearted lady.

“Seungwan…you’re 27 now, don’t you think it’s time for you to get a husband and marry?” He suddenly asks.

The princess stared at the king with so much contempt.

“Why? Because you’re approval rating’s dropping and you want me to serve as a diversion tactic?” She asks the king.

The king now held his chin on the hands he laid on the dining table, and stared seriously at her.

“Yes, also…it’s time you get married for allegiance too, to produce an heir….since you will be the Queen in a few years.” The king tells the princess.

“All those things…you just mentioned…are things I don’t dream to be or dream to have.” The princess now glared again and finally stood.

She bowed in respect to the king, as she said her farewell and now was exiting the Rose Palace’s Dining Hall’s big arched door.

“Remember you have that interview, for the opening of the museum for your late parents, this morning, okay?” His grandfather tells the princess before she leaves the room.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The heir to the throne and future Queen answered and now finally left.

** SMALL CONDO UNIT, LIVING /DINING ROOM  **

A woman nearing her 26th birthday, comes out of her room and now sees her mother and sister preparing for breakfast…well it was her mother who was preparing the breakfast, while her younger sister, Yeri, was watching the rally the known activist, Heechul conducted yesterday.

_“So please join us tomorrow, in a peaceful rally that we will do in order to make the King either admit he let his own corrupt rich friend free or he steps down from his positon as King if he doesn’t do so.”_

“Mom, where’s the breakfast, I need to go now! My friends are waiting for me since we will join the rally-“She gets a flick from her elder sister.

“Yah, mom, Joohyun unnie flicked my head!” The youngest complained.

“Hey, is this what I get for breaking my back, working three jobs for a wannabe activist who doesn’t even get to C+ on the easiest college subject…which is P.E. ?” Her sharp tongue older sister, Joohyun complained while pouring herself a coffee in the morning.

Joohyun disliked coffee since she was a child, but in her position as the breadwinner for her ill mother and sister who was “studying” in college…she needed that wake me up…even if she hated it.

“Unnie! This is for the good of the country! How can you allow such a corrupt King stay in his throne, while most probably having **caviar** for his breakfast, while we the poor leveled class are suffering?” Yeri the passionate wannabe activist shouts.

“Spell **caviar**?” Their mother joins in the teasing.

Joohyun was now smiling at her mother.

“Th-that doesn’t matter right now! I’m going to join the rally later!” Yeri announces and stood up the kitchen dining table to change.

“Ah!!!” She gets a twist in the arm by the stronger but smaller sister of her, Joohyun.

“Unnie let go it hurts!” Yeri was now weeping as she fall on the floor because of the pain.

Joohyun now lessens her tight grip but uses her knee to subdue the younger girl.

“Real activists make sure their grades don’t fail before they rally! If you ever go to there, I will make sure you won’t use this arm ever again, and you will sleep outside of this house for the rest of your life!” Yeri’s older sister shouts.

“Fineeeeee, I’m sorry.” The younger one weeps.

“Seriously, instead of going to which I know purposeful rallies, why don’t you study well and take care of your ill mother.” Joohyun now glared as she stretches her hardworking body.

“Yerimah, listen to your sister, it’s also not safe….you never know what can happen in those gathering, the least you can do is be another headache to Joohyun…also Joohyun I will have a check-up later…if the diagnosis gets better….I might go back to work…you know just selling kimchi and-“

“Mom!” The two girls complained.

“You can’t go back, if I have to work another job, for you I’ll do it!” Joohyun now runs to hug her mother.

“Yeah, I’ll find the 4th job for unnie.” Yeri teases.

“Seriously Joohyun, I’m fine…you sacrificed a lot already….you are working already as the dishwasher for the restaurant, the appliance shop, on top of that cleaner in that fancy hotel right?” Her mother pouts.

“So?” Joohyun raises her eyebrow at the mother she loves and worries for.

“So…this time you should have graduated already if not for your sick mom and your “great” father who abandon us and left us with so many debts.”

“Mom I told you don’t say bad words.” Joohyun frowns at the word her mother said.

Father….

A word she no longer trusts…

She then goes back to her coffee mug to drink.

“Also, mom, if you’re just worrying because of the debts we have, don’t worry I’ll get my 1st paycheck as a cleaner for Daisy Hotel, it’s quite large so we can payoff some of those darn loans your husband left us.” Joohyun says with such conviction.

** PINK ROSE EXHIBIT GALLERY  **

“Princess Seungwan Son, or known to the public as Princess Wendy, since she came back to South Korea after studying 5 years in Oxford University, where she got her Economics and Master’s degree.”

“The only child of the 2nd son of the King, who tragically died along with his wife, in the famous search for their private jet the Prince piloted himself that sunk in the ocean.”

“The princess was just 10 years old, when the bodies of her royal parents were found in the 101st day of search.”

“According to the divers, they found the lovely, kind, and generous parents who are known for their own charity works together, still buckled to their sits, while hand holding inside the sunken private jet.”

“Princess Wendy herself, now 27 years old, has now rose to a beautiful athletic woman known for her own charity works, last year she took over the Pink Rose Charity her parents created, for the underprivileged children.”

“ A vocal champion of women’s rights, she is also known as the Farming Princess, since she would prefer spending her days around the provincial parts of the country, where she would visit and reward farmers with new equipment to assist them for their crops.”

“She is also known as a skilled archer and even a Silver Medalist in the 2012 London Summer Olympics.”

“Last month she was dubbed by the public as the Friendly Princess since viral photos of her were collected were she would pose funny with the people who would ask photos with her, and according to the polls and survey, the 80% of the citizens want her to overtake now, her “corrupt and sexist” grandfather and king.”

“Although this must be hard to do, since there are rumors that the princess herself prefers the company of women, which further widens the spread the princess and her grandfather, King Byeongho, who were so close before are now having a rift.”

“Yah, is this all the information you got?” The A.B.Z. reporter who was assigned to interview the princess, Chorong, asks her assistant Bomi.

“Yeah, that’s all. You should be thankful I even got the info! Since on paper the princess is so clean.” The assistant rolls her eyes at her.

The Chief of Staff of the Princess, Bada, now walks to them.

“Hello Miss Chorong?” She smiled.

“Oh yes hello! Too miss….Bada…its Madam Bada right?” The always in the know reporter asks.

“Yes, the Princess is ready for the interview, Miss Chorong.” She smiled to the ABZ staff who waited for the Princess.

** PINK ROSE EXHIBIT GALLERY  **

Chorong saw the Princess, dressed in semi-formal red dress, the notes were right she was really friendly looking to approach and even held her hand to the anchor to shake.

“Hello, you must be Miss Chorong right?” The princess held her hand to shake.

“Yes…Oh no! I forgot to bow Y-Your Royal Highness!” The anchor panics and bows.

The Princess only giggled at her.

“It’s fine, it’s just us here so don’t worry.” Wendy smiled at her.

Chorong was now feeling guilty…since she was planning something during the interview, because the Princess is living up to her new nickname as the Friendly Princess.

“T-Thank you Princess…by the way…what should I call you during the interview? Is it Princess Wendy or Seungwan?” Chorong now asks.

Wendy was pouting as she was thinking.

_“Coward Seungwan, how about that?”_

A familiar female voice rings in Wendy’s mind.

“Whatever you prefer, since Wendy is my English name, so I don’t see any harm calling me that.” She smiled again.

“Okay, Princess Wendy…please just know that this interview will be broadcast live…since it is your first interview in 2 years…also don’t worry we have about 2 seconds delay for this…just in case…you know…”

“I mess up?” The very honest Princess giggled again.

“Ah yeah…hahaha.”

“Okay, please take care of me.” Wendy now asks the expert anchor.

** PINK ROSE EXHIBIT GALLERY  **

“We are live today in ABZ’s Special for 12’ o clock news, in the Royal Family’s Pink Rose Exhibit Gallery that will open next week. The gallery’s purpose is for charity…and some of the items owned by the Royal Family itself will be auctioned and proceeds will go to the beneficiaries of the Pink Rose Charity, which are underprivileged terminally ill children who needs expensive medical care…and joining us today, is the head of the charity itself, Princess Seungwan Son….good afternoon to you, Your Royal Highness.” Chorong now nods to the princess she was sitting opposite to.

“Good Afternoon to you too, Miss Chorong.” She smiled.

“Tell us about more, how did you decide to do this gallery slash auction?”

“Well, Pink Rose Charity was established by my parents, because they wanted to help children who had terminal illnesses that couldn’t afford to get the expensive treatment. So what’s started as a few children they sponsored the medical bills, has now become this big organization that parents and children are now able to depend on. But since it is a BIG organization that is even helping ill kids outside South Korea, I have decided with my good friend, Seulgi Kang, that we auctioned some of my precious stuff, like clothes, shoes, jewelries also including stuff from college, my old equipment in Archery. I almost forgot stuff that I think the people who love and adored my parents would love to own, like my father’s clothes or some of my mother’s jewel collection.”

“Oh wow, that’s really lovely that you are using your own stuff to support the children in need.”

“It’s not really lovely, I just think that most of this stuff are too much and I’m just one person, who thinks 2 or 3 pairs of shoes is enough. So whatever I’m not using I tend to make as donations I can give to the others who can’t even afford one pair of shoes.”

This statement made Chorong feel the genuine feelings of the Friendly Princess…

So now she felt a huge ache on her gut, with the questions she will barrage the Princess.

“So…can we talk about a bit of your grandfather….King Byeongho?”

Wendy nodded politely.

“It is very known that he tends to get quite vocal about his dislike with the LGBTQIA community that he is even blocking a possible historic change in the South Korean Marriage Constitution in the congress, that will give the same sex couple rights to get married and have the same rights of married couples have too, what is your reaction about this Princess Seungwan?”

Bada who was behind the camera now grits her teeth at her staff.

“We specifically told her not to ask those questions!” She whispered, her staff rushes to the A.B.Z. Staff.

The princess herself didn’t lose her cool and just smiled.

“The King is really vocal about his beliefs, but the whole Royal Son Lineage were all taught and raise with Christian Beliefs and the Bible did say that being homosexual is a sin, so you can't hold that to the king if he still wants to uphold those values. Do I agree with his beliefs? No. But as her granddaughter and also a loyal subject, I have to respect the king.”

“Wow, that is really great Your Royal Highness…do you also respect the fact that the sexist king let his good tycoon shipping friend, who was found guilty of corrupting the funds of what should be the new docks in Busan, escape?” Chorong now asks.

The princess stayed silent, if only this people knew what happen to her poor Grandfather, who though she actually has differences now, will respect him like she does….

“All I can say is that the grandfather I grew up with was very lovely, and very caring since he did raise me all alone, after the death of his youngest son and his wife, my parents…while tending as well to my sick late grandma. I’d rather speak about the King and the grandfather who consistently have done good for his Republic, the man who made two warring nations, civil again….the man who face backlash from the same people who got mad for him legalizing divorce and even threatened to overthrew him as the king, if he went through with legalizing it….the man who also has his own charities that benefits students to achieve their dreams. Like you Miss Chorong, a beneficiary of the Bright Sun Scholarship, right?”

The Friendly Princess now smiled again.

The entire staff of ABZ and the Princess’s Staff, itself were so shock with how good and knowledgeable the princess spoke.

Chorong cleared her throat.

“Y-Yes…I am very grateful for the King’s free scholarship and even so thankful that because of that I am now a successful reporter….but a reporter must stay unbiased, so I have to ask…is it true that you and you’re grandfather have a personal rift, after rejecting the male arrange marriages he was trying to fix you with…because you actually prefer the company of women?”

_“Coward Seungwan, how about that?”_

The same familiar female voice rings again in Wendy’s mind.

“I think that is enough-“Bada who was trying to walk to the interview is signaled by the princess itself to stop interrupting.

“It really pains me that you have made this interview that should be focus on the money we are trying to raise for the charity into a more personal interview…but before I leave, I will answer your question…I do prefer the company of women, I fell in love with a woman before and I’m planning to fall in love again and marry a woman only…now this so called rift you are trying to push into the story with me and THE KING…I would rather keep it private for it’s a family issue….not for you, her, him, them and even the public to know….thank you Miss Chorong.”

The Princess stood, and now bowed to the staff, she takes off the mic and whatnots and finally leaves. 

** SEULGI’S CAR  **

Seulgi was driving when she receives a phone call, she presses a button from her car, and now speaks.

“Yo, Seungwan?” She greets the princess and bestfriend of 20 years now.

“You saw the news?” The princess asks her.

“Um…not really…I’m sorry, you know me, I do a lot of stuff, since I took over Daisy Hotel, South Korea operations.” Seulgi sighed.

The heiress of the world renowned Five Star Daisy Hotel all over the world owned by the Kang Family, that has 5, all five star as well, branches worldwide. Sighed since she didn’t really like the responsibility, but since she was the oldest and told by her father herself that if she wanted to continue her expensive lifestyle, she needed to become responsible so she did. Seulgi has been the Daisy Hotel Korea’s Director, for a month now, and it’s been proving to be quite stressful for the socialite herself.

“Well…Seul…can I stay in your hotel for a while?” Seulgi’s best friend asks her. 

“Sure, by the way…is this because you and your grandfather fought again?” The Daisy Director laughs.

“Not yet…but we will.” Wendy tells her with such a serious tone of voice.

“Yah, Seungwan what are you saying?” Seulgi now becomes concern and frowns, while making a turn in the road she was taking since she was going to work.

“I just came out to the public that, I am a lesbian.” Wendy tells her.

Seulgi in her shock hits the brake pedal.

“W-WHAT?!” The Daisy Hotel Director shouts inside her car.

** DAISY HOTEL  **

Seulgi wanted to take the elevator exclusive for high ranking Daisy Hotel staff, but saw the rush hour was making people crowd it, and since she needed the privacy over the phone to make sure the arrangements for the Princess/ bff of Seulgi, in her stay be ironed out, she decided to take the lower ranking employee’s elevator, which was empty.

“Yes, make sure no one will know she’s here, only the staff who can keep their mouth shut should clean her room and tend to her needs. If I hear even one staff member making the Princess’ life hard, terminate them. She’ll arrive in 30 minutes, make sure no media sees her entering the hotel.” Seulgi exhales.

The elevator was closing when a woman’s voice shouts.

“Waitttt!!!!!” She shouted.

Seulgi didn’t plan on waiting for her so she just lean on the elevator’s wall, but it opened and she sees a beautiful woman was able to press on it to open in time. It was Joohyun, who now clicks her tongue at the woman she wasn’t aware was the daughter of the owner of the Daisy Hotel itself.

“Sorry.” Seulgi bowed and laughs.

“Sure.” Joohyun now enters the elevator and made sure she gets to the furthest corner away from the rude woman who didn’t wait.

“Hey! Take off your coat!” The Daisy Hotel director shouted.

“Wh-What?” Joohyun now gets flustered and protects herself from the woman who was now shouting in command for her to take off her coat.

Seulgi rushes to her and forces her to take it off, and the two fell on the elevator’s floor, while embracing.

Joohyun hears a ripping sound, and realizes the buckle of her coat got stuck in the door of the elevator and she could have been swoop with the coat if, the woman who shouted at her, didn’t act fast. Joohyun stood and now helps Seulgi to stand as well.

“Thank you…and sorry.” The beautiful woman now bowed in apology.

“Sure.” Seulgi giggled.

The door finally opens.

“I have to leave first, take care.” Joohyun smiled and now waves to her, as they part.

“Take care as well.” Seulgi smiled.

** DAISY HOTEL, BREAK ROOM  **

Joohyun arrives and sees her friend/ co cleaner, Hyunyi being busy on her phone, watching something…

“What’s that?” The 25 year old woman asks Hyunyi.

“She came out.”

“Who came out?”

“The Princess, she came out…she just came out that she’s a lesbian.” Hyunyi now shows the video on her phone to Joohyun.

_“I do prefer the company of women, I fell in love with a woman before and I’m planning to fall in love again and marry a woman only…”_

“And that is the statement of the Princess herself, during the ABZ Special she did for the Pink Rose Charity auction she’ll be having this week, many people are expressing their reaction to the Friendly Princess’ shocking reveal, most are in support of the Princess and now think with this confession, will make the congress push more for the legal changes of marriage in South Korea for the LGBTQIA community, however…with the ongoing rift she has with her grandfather, the King himself who opposes this, the question looming in all people’s minds is how the King and his only heir to the throne will-“

Hyunyi now ends the video and shuts her phone.

“Shocking right?” The friend and co-cleaner of Joohyun now tells her.

“Tsk, who cares? Princess or not, people should be free to fall in love to whoever they want…if there’s a reaction we should be having it is celebrating love not being shocked with a confession.” Joohyun tells Hyunyi while she goes to her locker to now get her uniform.

“Woah relationship virgin, why don’t you marry her then?” The friend of Joohyun jokes, as she witnesses Joohyun coming into the Princess’ defense.

“Shut up Hyunyi.” The hard working woman rolls her eyes.

The two who were now sharing a gentle laugh, becomes serious since the head of the cleaning staff arrives, it was Ms. Shin, a 45 year old very serious in her work woman, who has been with the Daisy Hotel for 15 years now.

“Hello, Ms. Shin.” The two female cleaners now greeted her and bowed.

“Hyunyi and Joohyun, the two of you come with me.” She coldly commands the two.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM  **

The Daisy Hotel became a 5 star hotel for a reason, one being is that they have private rooms that are so private it’s like already an expensive condo flat for those who can afford. This is also the private room, the Princess who wanted to hide from the media and the oncoming onslaught her grandfather will do to her, will hide.

Ms. Shin, now trusted the two young women to clean the private room, unlike Hyunyi who was already working for the hotel for 2 years now, who also recommended her close friend for this job, Joohyun was new…but since she has proven in a week she can be professional since one famous celebrity couple had a colossal fight in one of the private room which Joohyun was cleaning and chose to keep quiet about it, Ms. Shin now realized how a great asset the young woman is becoming to their staff.

“Yah, Joohyun what’s the time?” Hyunyi asks her, since she was already hungry.

“Uhh…oh no, I think my watch has stopped again.” Joohyun taps her old black wrist watch.

“Seriously, why don’t you replace that already, every month you alwayssss need to change the battery of your old wrist watch, when you can just go ahead and buy a new one, tsk.” Hyunyi rolls her eyes at the other Hyun.

Joohyun smiled and stared at the watch…

She can’t just throw it away….

Especially of the memory it holds for her…

“Ladies are you done fixing the bed covers?” Ms. Shin arrives in the bedroom the two were fixing.

“Almost ma’am.” Hyunyi responds.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM  **

The princess finally arrives, she was with Bada who will now occupy the other bedroom within the private room, but before she parts with the Princess, Wendy began to speak.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Bada, I didn’t expect I will be saying those stuff.” The Princess now asks for forgiveness.

“Your Royal Highness…” Bada now takes the young woman’s hands.

The hands that were so small before, when the princess shooked it on Bada at age 10, the day she became the Chief of Staff for the little princess, who now has grown up to be a wonderful and amazing woman.

“I’m proud of you.” The Chief of Staff now smiled at her.

“Thank you.” The Princess now smiled finally.

“Your Royal Highness, you should rest, I’ll tell Shownu to stand by your door to-“

“No, let him rest too, it’s been a long day…I just don’t know why where not hearing from my grandpa, it’s quite suspicious isn’t it?” She laughs.

“Well, Shindong-ssi…did say that they are now trying to do damage control, and advice for us to be silent for a while with this matter, since the King himself is meeting with his people.” Bada tells the Princess.

“People?”

“Oh, well…just people who are going to make sure you are protected with this matter.” Bada held the Princess’ hands tighter.

“Okay.” 

** DAISY HOTEL, BREAK ROOM  **

“Joohyun! Come on let’s eat!” Hyunyi tells the hardworking woman.

But Joohyun was busy retracing her steps around the breakroom, she was looking at her pockets and now even opens her locker.

“Yah, you’re gonna get smaller if you don’t eat.”

“J-Just a sec, I think I dropped my watch.” Joohyun now frowns.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, PRINCESS’S BEDROOM  **

“The number you dialed is no longer in service.”

She dials the number again.

“The number you dialed is no longer in service.”

Again.

“The number you dialed is no longer in service.”

And Again.

“The number you dialed is no longe-“

The princess who was laying on the large soft bed now sighs as she turns her phone off.

“Jennie yah…you can’t call me a coward anymore.” Wendy frowns while she speaks to herself, and now fakes a smile.

The princess now decides to take a bath, after the long tired day of avoiding the press.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, PRINCESS’S BATHROOM  **

Wendy finally was able to change her clothes to a bathrobe, when she hears a notification on her phone.

It was from Seulgi, who sent her a screenshot, from Pispatch latest article, a photo of Jennie from last year…

A photo of her kissing a mysterious woman…

The headline in Pispatch is read by Wendy.

_“Remember when Jennie Kim didn’t come out in the public yet? But this scandal photo was taken by the hotel staff, of the two time Gold Olympian kissing a mystery woman in the private pool? Speculations are now being made that this is the heir to the throne and Princess of South Korea. Rumors are rising that she was having an affair with the princess while dating her now fiancé, Lisa M.”_

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, PRINCESS’S BEDROOM  **

“Who the f*ck leaked that photo again!?” Wendy shouts in the bedroom as she entered, while talking to Seulgi.

“I don’t know, but most probably people now really want to earn huge cash from your coming out and-“

“Seulgi yah…I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about Jennie what if she gets hate comments again? What if people will say she was two timing Lisa with me? When I’m the one who actually stole that kiss from her?” Wendy now complains to Seulgi.

“Well…in that case-“

“Excuse me! Just who the hell are you?” The princess now shouts.

“I’m sorry, P-Princess, I can explain!” Joohyun now kneels in front of the Princess, as Wendy saw the beautiful woman hiding by the couch. 


	2. The Offer

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The Offer**

** IN FRONT OF THE GATED ROSE PALACE  **

Heechul goes around the people rallying in front of the gated Rose Palace with him.

“Anyone needs a drink?” He asks the people resting.

“No, Sir, we’re fine.” The crowd says.

“Oh, okay…thank you so much for joining us here in this peaceful protest.” He smiles at his supporters.

One man suddenly raises his hand.

“Me, I need a drink sir.” He looks at Heechul.

“Okay, here’s some bottled juice.” The activist now hands it to him.

“Look out!” One of the activist Heechul supporter’s shouts.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, PRINCESS’S BEDROOM  **

“Who the f*ck leaked that photo again!?” Wendy shouts in the bedroom as she entered, while talking to Seulgi.

“I don’t know, but most probably people now really want to earn from your coming out and-“

“Seulgi yah…I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about Jennie what if she gets hate comments again? What if people will say she was two timing Lisa with me? When I’m the one who actually stole that kiss from her?” Wendy now complains to Seulgi.

“Well…in that case-“

“Excuse me! Just who the hell are you?” The princess now shouts.

“I’m sorry, P-Princess, I can explain!” Joohyun now kneels in front of the Princess.

Wendy realizes by her uniform that she is a hotel staff…

Hotel Staff…

Just like the one who took the photo of her kissing Jennie and leaked it in the media…

“Okay, what do you want?” The wet haired Princess, now stares coldly at Joohyun.

“Um…n-nothing, I just have to retrieve my watch…Princess…” The beautiful cleaner was still kneeling on the floor.

Wendy scoffs at the answer of the woman, and now sits on her sofa chair, she crosses her legs which makes Joohyun stare at her, since The Princess, looked so alluring and scary at the same time.

She notices that The Princess took something out of her bag, a mini looking booklet and a fancy pen.

“What’s your name?” The unbothered now very cool and alluring showing of her legs, Princess now asks.

“J-Joohyun…Princess.”

“Joohyun…last name?” The Princess was asking her last name.

“Bae.”

“Oh that’s a cute last name, **Bae**.” The Princess says her last name, with an American accent.

She finishes writing on the booklet, and rips it off. It was a check, she now hands it to the kneeling Joohyun.

“Stand, here’s your check.” She tells the beautiful hotel staff member.

“W-What?” The puzzled Joohyun now asks.

“Come on don’t pretend, I know the likes of you… _Princess I lost my id, Princess I was just passing by, Your Highness I was just trying to take a photo of the scenery…_ and I gotta say, a watch? Ms. Bae, that is so unoriginal.” Wendy laughs, because she thinks the beautiful hotel staff member was pretending not to know what she was saying.

Joohyun didn’t expect the “Friendly Princess” she saw from the various clips and photos, would be so different in real life…well Joohyun can’t judge her in just one meeting, since she did enter The Princess’ bedroom without her permission. But still The Princess didn’t look friendly at all.

“Come on, this amount I’m offering should be enough to support you for many months, treat yourself with a “new watch” and please don’t say anyone about what you heard during my conversation on the phone.” The Princess now smiled as she stretches her hand to give the check to the glaring beautiful commoner. 

“I’m not gonna tell on you, Princess or not, whatever the conversation you had, it is YOUR business, I’m sorry I entered your bedroom without your permission Princess, but I was just really looking for my watch, which happens to be very important to me.” Joohyun now apologizes to the woman who was just staring at her, who was still holding the check in the air.

Wendy stood from her sofa chair and now approach the beautiful staff member to face her closer.

“How about I raise the amount, will that make you honest and happy?” The unconvinced Princess asks her.

Joohyun just stayed silent and glared again.

“I hate lowlifes like you…glaring at me as if I am THE ONE insulting you but the truth is the moment I turn my back, you’ll jump to the opportunity to sell any info about me to the media who’s willing to pay any amount for it.” Wendy was smiling as she expresses her hate on Joohyun and what she represents.

The hardworking Joohyun tried not getting sensitive about the insult and stayed silent.

“Pathetic lowlife.” The Princess now scoffs.

But the hardworking woman couldn’t take it anymore and now slaps the beautiful heir to the Throne of South Korea, which makes her fall on the floor, along with the check she was holding.

“AH!” The Princess cried in pain.

“I maybe a lowlife but I am not pathetic! I work hard! As a dishwasher/ waitress in the morning, a cleaner here in the hotel at night and a sales lady in an appliance store in the weekends! How is that pathetic!?”Joohyun shouts.

Wendy was still nursing her cheek when she sees the beautiful employee, crying hard and tries to wipe her own tears that kept gushing.

“My sister’s college tuition, my mom’s h-hospital bills, debts that people passed on me, my electricity bill, my water bill, and all the other crap is what this lowlife only cares about…cause you see not all lowlifes care about your pathetic royal love life, because we are busy working hard to become a productive member of society, you know?”Joohyun spoke while still crying hard as she struggled.

A woman who heard the noises rushes to enter the room, it was the Chief of Staff of the Princess, Bada.

“Your Royal Highness!” Bada now rushes to make The Princess stand.

The personal bodyguard of The Princess enters as well, Shownu.

“Your Royal Highness?!” He rushes to take Joohyun’s hands to arrest but Wendy stops him.

“No! Let her go, it’s fine.” Wendy tells her staff.

Joohyun now walks out in anger out of the Private Room.

“Call the Head of Whatever Staff she belongs to…I want her fired.” Wendy now glared.

** DAISY HOTEL, CLEANING STAFF’S BREAK ROOM  **

Joohyun takes her things out of the locker to empty it, Hyunyi is crying by her side.

“Joohyuuuun…maybe if we apologize to the princess then you don’t have to goooo.” Her close friend of 2 years, now begs.

The hardworking woman just smiles as she finally closes her bag.

“Yah, it’s fine, besides this is hardworking Joohyun Bae, you’re talking to, and I’ll always find a job!” She now flexes her tiny muscle.

Hyunyi now wipes her own tears.

“Can’t you just say what happened? What did the Snotty Princess get so angry about?” She asks now Joohyun.

_“Seulgi yah…I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about Jennie, what if she gets hate comments again? What if people will say she was two timing Lisa with me? When I’m the one who actually stole that kiss from her?”_

Joohyun remembered what The Princess complained on the phone….

Hyunyi was still looking at her as she waits for her answer, the beautiful ex-cleaner woman now smiled, and shakes her head to her.

“It was nothing, it’s my fault, I did enter her room without any permission.” Joohyun sighs.

Ms. Shin enters the breakroom that only the two friends occupied, the women now bowed to her.

“Ms. Shin, I’m really sorry.” Joohyun bows again for apology.

The older woman frowns, a much unexpected expression for the always cold staring woman.

“Listen to me Joohyun, usually with this stuff, we give atleast a one week’s notice before you are terminated, but because you we’re found at fault especially to the future Ruler and Queen of South Korea, our head manager had to fire you…they also wanted to make an example of you by not giving your wage.”

“What! She just entered that snotty princess’s room! It’s not like Joohyun physically harmed her right?!” Hyunyi shouted.

Ms. Shin and Joohyun looked at each other in shame.

“Right???” Puzzled Hyunyi now asks calmly.

“Ah…But don’t worry Joohyun. I fixed it for you, and they will still give your wage, but…instead of following the expected afternoon handing outs of your wage through your atms…because of the termination process…it will be given to you by next week as a check okay?” Ms. Shin now holds the frowning terminated woman’s hands.

“Thank you Ms. Shin.” Joohyun smiled so politely.

“Okay, I have to go to the H.R. to make sure everything will go smoothly, also don’t worry about your record…I’ll make sure that this incident won’t appear on-“

“Ms. Shin-“

“No, don’t even try to worry.”

“Why?...Why are you being so kind…when it’s my fault?”

“Joohyun, I won’t be working for The Daisy Hotel for 15 years if I’m not a good judge of character, even your friend, Hyunyi, here who can be clumsy at times won’t be here for 2 years if I didn’t have the patience with her….I know you had your reasons…just make sure you won’t meet the Princess in that manner again okay?” The head of the cleaning staff now smiled.

Joohyun pouts and finally embraces the cold yet kind Ms. Shin.

“Thank you Ms. Shin.” She cried.

“O-Okay stop with the hugging I gotta go.” The awkward with hugs, Head of The Cleaning Staff finally leaves.

Joohyun exhaled so happily while Hyunyi taps her shoulder.

“Yah, Joohyun want me to lend you my wage for a while?”

“What?! Why?” She laughs.

“Don’t you have those pesky loan sharks who keep harassing you and your family around your house?”

“Eyy, Hyunyi I’m fine, besides don’t you send that money to your parents and 5 younger siblings, in the province? Come on stop it.”

“But-“

“I’m fine, don’t worry…I’ll always find a way!” Joohyun now smiled.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, PRINCESS’S BEDROOM  **

**_A photo of Jennie Kim that the Princess is staring on her phone._ **

_“You can’t defend me to the press, you can’t even defend me to other people, or even your grandfather! So why are you begging me to wait and stay?”_

_“For once can you be true and brave!”_

_“Coward Seungwan how about that?”_

Wendy now stops looking at her phone that had Jennie’s photo on her screen and wipes the tears flowing from her face.

**SANDARA PARK, JENNIE KIM’S MANAGER**

**8:32 PM:** Hello, Ms. Sandara? I know Jennie blocked me from all her social media accounts  
and I can’t even reach her through her phone number now.  
But can you please tell her I’m sorry…for the leaking of the photo again?  
I’ll make sure that this won’t affect her future married life and her  
career. I’m really sorry.

As Wendy finally sends the text she tosses her phone on the other side of the bed, it falls on the ground but she didn’t mind. For she suddenly remembered the cleaning staff she got fired for entering her room unannounced and even hit her, The Princess now holds her own cheek that was slapped by the beautiful woman a while ago.

_“My sister’s college tuition, my mom’s h-hospital bills, debts that people passed on me, my electricity bill, my water bill, and all the other crap is what this lowlife only cares about…cause you see not all lowlifes care about your pathetic royal love life, because we are busy working hard to become a productive member of society, you know?”_

“Was I too harsh with her?” Wendy now asks herself and pouts as she remembered Joohyun crying as she shouted at The Princess.

The Princess who was now so sorry for acting too much on the situation, hears her phone ringing from the floor and now rushes to get her phone.

“Woah!” Wendy falls on the floor but lands safely on her butt and now she checks on her phone.

**SEUL**

****

**8:38 PM:** Look at that cat Seungwan! Isn’t she cute? KEKEKEKE.

Wendy who was anticipating for a reply from Jennie’s manager, now groans and now proceeds to lie on her bedroom floor, when she notices a black leathered worn out watch below her bed.

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, HALLWAY  **

“Shownu?”

“Shownu where are you?”

Shownu runs to enter the hallway, he was outside of the private room guarding but as he hears The Princess calling for him, he rushes to her side.

“Your Royal Highness! I’m here!” He shouted.

He sees The Princess dressed in a gray hoodie with jeans, and now wondered what’s with The Princess’ outfit.

“Your Royal Highness?” Bada entered the hallway too, now dressed in her pajamas.

“Good you’re awake Ma’am Bada, can you ask our staff to search for the whereabouts of Ms. Joohyun Bae right now?” The Princess now asks.

** ROSE PALACE, THE KING’S OFFICE  **

The King was sitting in the middle as his staff are discussing for the recent events that has happened for the past few hours.

“Your Majesty, the activist Heechul Kim, was rushed in the hospital an hour ago, he was stabbed by an unknown assailant.” One of the cabinet members tells the King.

“So is this why people are now violently rallying outside the Rose Palace?” The King asks.

“Yes, they believe it was your ploy to get him assassinated…since Heechul Kim is fighting for his life in the emergency room right now.” Shindong tells The King.

“Tsk, really…then what are you all doing!” The King who can’t believe how the situation is getting worse and worse, now slaps his hand on the table.

“Well…we are actually thinking of using a diversion tactic, Your Majesty.” The bit plump head of staff Shindong,tells The King.

“What do you mean?” The King now stared at his staff eye to eye.

One of the secretary hands The King a paper, he reads what the paper contains.

  * The Princess gains a new following from the South Korean public and even internationally after her interview with rude A.B.Z. anchor, Chorong.
  * Poll shows she gained the trust of the people more since she came out, which is tallied to be at 89% of South Koreans who would gladly support her becoming the new Queen and Ruler of South Korea, and will be the first ever Gay Queen to do so.
  * Congress are now deciding to push for the gay marriage more and the public are in full support of it.
  * LGBTQIA communities are thinking of doing a parade in honor of The Princess coming out today.



“Other than the study we gathered, it also shows Your Majesty that because of the shocking news The Princess announced a while ago, the rally is not getting much coverage, because people are too hooked on The Princess’ love life.” The Head of Staff, Shindong tells the king.

The King glared at his cabinet.

“You want me to use my own granddaughter as a diversion tactic?” The King asks while gritting his teeth.

“But Your Majesty…Princess Seungwan is very likeable and popular to the crowd, if we make it official now that you are in full support of The Princess’ decision, then this would likely cover Mr. Heechul Kim’s attempted assassination plus even your fiasco with the shipping tycoon-“ Shindong tells him.

“Get out.” The King cuts his head of staff.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty-“

“Get out, all of you get out!” He shouts to his staff.

The King is left in his office, and now sighs heavily, he stares at the insignia of the Son Family hanging by his office.

_“Byeongho, my son, there is only one thing I will tell you, one thing you must learn…is that…”_

“A ruler must understand, the need to sacrifice.” King Byeongho now whispers to himself as he remembers the words of his father told him when he was younger.

** OUTSIDE THE SMALL CONDO UNIT  **

Joohyun walks back home dejected, she sighs and keeps thinking about their debts as she is almost makes it near the condo complex.

“Where’s the money!” A man shouts as he drags a mother and daughter with his crony.

The older woman falls to the ground, her daughter now bites the other man who was holding her.

“AHH!!” The man now cries in pain with his hand that the young girl bit.

“Mom! Yah! If you have to hurt someone do it to me! Leave my mom out of this!” She shouts.

“Yerimah! I told you to stay in the house!” Her mother shouts.

Yeri who was mad with what they did to her mother, now glares at the head debt collector who made her mother collapse to the ground.

“You are ugly!” She shouts in anger.

“What did you say? How dare you to shout at me you arrogant late paying girl!” The head debt collector now tries to slap Yeri when Joohyun shouts.

“Hey! Stop it! That debt was my dad’s not ours! Just be thankful we are paying for it!” Joohyun now runs to help her mother stand.

“Tsk, yah Joohyun-ssi, where’s your monthly payment? You know you are already a week late for this month.” The head debt collector glares.

“Um…can we please have a week more? I can’t pay you tonight...I got fired from my job today.” She now bows in forgiveness.

The head collector now laughs and starts poking the small elder girl’s forehead.

“You are so arrogant with the way you shouted at me, now you can’t even back it up with a payment? Pathetic.” He stares at Joohyun.

He sees a wine bottle on the garbage can and now breaks into two.

“How about I just punish you, by scarring that beautiful face?” He smiles at Joohyun, who doesn’t step back at all with his threat.

“Please leave my daughters alone, it’s-“

“Shut up, I’m not talking to you.” He cuts off the Bae Matriarch.

Joohyun stared and now her sister and mother are behind her small back.

“Unnie.” Yeri grips on her arm.

“How about it? Just slitting that pretty face-AH!” A stone hit’s the head collector's forehead.

A woman in a hoodie threw it.

“Just who the f*ck you think you are?” He glared to the small woman who is juggling another stone on her hand.

“Just someone who hates men like you who think they can just do whatever they want.” She replied.

“Why you!” The head debt collector now tries to land a punch on the mysterious hoodie wearing woman, when a big man in a large black suit tackles him.

“Yah, help me!” The head debt collector shouts at his assistant who was still nursing his own hand.

He now tries to tackle the larger man too but fails as the big bodied man now uses his two hands to tackle the two debt collectors.

“Ahhh!!!! Stop!!!!” The head collector shouts.

“Leave them alone.” The big bodied man in black suit tells them.

“Aish, we will come back for the three of you!” The head collector shouts and finally runs away along with his assistant.

“Your Royal Highness, coast is clear.” The man who just saved the three female Baes, shouts.

“I-I said don’t call me that right?” The Princess whispers in annoyance.

“I-I’m sorry…Wannie coast is clear!” He shouts.

“That’s better…I guess.” She finally sighs and now approaches the puzzled 3 women.

“Shownu check around the area, those thugs might be lurking around.” She tells her large bodied bodyguard.

“Yes Your- Wannie!” He shouts again, and now runs to check the alleys.

“Hi.” The Princess in her hoodie smiles at the puzzled Joohyun.

She finally recognizes The Princess, who she found weird as she was now smiling at her…not like when she was glaring and calling her pathetic in the expensive private hotel bedroom. Her mother and sister recognize the princess too, but just can’t believe she was standing in front of them, so the two froze as they stared at the beautiful royal.

_**Joohyun and Wendy meeting again.** _

“P-Princess?” She whispered.

“I’m sorry…Joohyun-ssi.” The Princess frowns and apologizes.

“A-Also, I asked the Director of The Daisy Hotel herself, to reinstate your job, so you can go back to work tomorrow and…” She reaches something out of her pocket.

“Here’s the watch…I’m really sorry.” The Princess apologizes again and now hands the watch to Joohyun.

Joohyun embraces Wendy suddenly and turns around.

“Ah!” Wendy shouts and her head hidden by the hoodie now reveals her whole face.

“Joohyun unnie!” Yeri shouts.

“Joohyun!” Their mother shouts as well.

Joohyun uses her back, to shield the princess…

Turns out the head collector was back to throw a beer bottle at them, which will hit the Princess, but because of Joohyun it didn’t hit anyone, but her.

“Yahhh!!!! I told you to leave them alone!” Shownu is back and now runs to chase the two thugs.

“Joohyun-ssi are you okay?!” The Princess runs her hands to check Joohyun’s back.

“I’m fine.” She smiles to the Princess.

Wendy didn’t know why but it hurt her to see Joohyun defend her with her life, and now smiling as if it was nothing.

“Take off your coat, let’s check.” The Princess tells her.

“Really I’m fine.”

“No take it off.”

“Fine.” Joohyun takes her coat off, and now The Princess checks her back to see if any blood was forming on her white shirt.

Wendy stares at the beautiful woman who let her check her back, who was just staring at The Princess and kept smiling so innocently at the future Queen…

“Found something?” Joohyun asks.

“No…I guess you’re fine.” Wendy who was flustered now steps back away from the very beautiful woman she was face to face with. 

“Yah, you’re the Princess of South Korea right?” Yeri now asks as she realizes that the woman who just save their lives was the famous Friendly Princess.

“Oh my! Isn’t that the Princess?” One neighbor now whispers.

“Princess Seungwan!” The other neighbor now shouts.

“Can I enter your house for a sec?” The Princess now asks.

** SMALL CONDO UNIT, LIVING /DINING  **

The Princess was sitting with the Bae family on their small living room, while Shownu was standing by the corner.

“I’m sorry…Princess, I bet this living dining room is too small and crappy for your taste.” The embarrassed mother of Joohyun and Yeri apologizes.

“Mom, our condo maybe small but it’s not crappy.” Yeri pouts.

“Mrs. Bae, that’s true…this place is not small nor crappy for me, it’s very homely actually.” The Princess smiles.

“Yah Princess Seungwan unnie-ssi, shouldn’t you help my sister in the kitchen who’s making you a drink, since you are the one who cause this incident?” Yeri tells the Princess of South Korea and future Queen of the Republic.

“Ah!” Yeri shouts as she gets a flick from her mother.

“I-I’m sorry Your Royal Highness, this kid is kinda stupid and don’t know what words to use. E-Even I and her older sister are always-“

“Mom! Come on it’s the truth! If Her Royal Highness~ Didn’t get unnie fired then those loan sharks wouldn’t have-“

“You stupid fearless child!” Her mother now pinches her ear.

“AHH!!!!” Yeri shouts.

“Ma’am it’s okay, Yeri-ssi is right, I’m really sorry for causing this for the three of you.” The Princess bows to the two.

“Let me go assist, Ms. Bae in the kitchen.” She now smiles and turns to the small kitchen of the Bae. 

** SMALL CONDO UNIT, KITCHEN  **

Joohyun was preparing the mugs she was going to put the instant coffee to, when Wendy decided to stare at her by the door. But the beautiful woman turns around to see her staring and now holds her own chest in shock.

“Princess! Please don’t stare quietly! I easily get startled!” Joohyun tells Princess Wendy.

“I’m sorry…I just wanted to stare at you for a sec.” The honest Princess now laughs.

Joohyun didn’t know why the future Queen of South Korea is acting so friendly now to her, so she now returns to the instant coffee she was making. Wendy decides to lean by the open window of the kitchen, while Joohyun continued on the mugs.

“Want me to help you with anything here?” The Princess now asks.

“Um…no not really, I can do it alone.” She smiled at the Princess again.

Wendy was now wondering why she was feeling an ache, whenever Joohyun would smile after doing something that a person shouldn’t be doing alone but this hard working woman would always do.

“Joohyun-ssi…I can call you Joohyun-ssi right?”

“Uh…sure…Princess.” She answered.

“I’m sorry…you’re not pathetic…nor a lowlife…I was too angry a while ago, and just irrationally decided you’re the enemy for the day.”

Joohyun turns to her.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have entered The Princess’ room without any permission…also for slapping you.”

The Princess was staring at her again, as she bowed for forgiveness.

“Princess Wendy..er Seungwan….Um-“

“Go ahead, call me Seungwan-ssi or Wendy-ssi too.” Wendy who seems to be so open minded tonight, now allows her to call her with less formalities.

“Um…okay, Seungwan-ssi…thank you too, for tonight…for saving my life, my sister’s life and my mom’s life…thank you.” Joohyun smiled.

The two were just smiling at each other, when the kettle finally rings, the two stayed silent for a few more minutes, as Wendy returned looking at the window. She didn’t know what was with the window, the atmosphere or this woman she was accompanying in the kitchen, but Wendy was somehow very relax and now suddenly confesses to the beautiful stranger she got fired a few hours back, something.

“Jennie is the one you know…all men and women line up to be with the Princess…but she was the only one I fell for…it’s not that she’s rich too…also really cute and beautiful…but….because how much she made me feel that she loves me for Wendy…for Seungwan…” The princess sighs at the memory of the woman she only loved.

“And because I wasn’t too brave enough to love her…she became too tired of being patient and waiting…so she left…and now that I became brave…it’s too late.” Wendy frowned.

“That’s why I felt so angry…because I was too late…so I called you pathetic and a lowlife…but truth is…Seungwan and Wendy are the pathetic and lowlifes.” She laughs.

“Seungwan-ssi, why are you telling me this stuff? Isn’t this the thing that made you fire me?” Joohyun laughs.

The Princess laughs back.

“But you said you don’t care about my pathetic royal love life, since you are busy working hard to become a productive member of society right?” Wendy asks with a smile.

Joohyun realized how unreal this scenario was…

The perfect Friendly Princess, she always saw and heard in the news…

Was here with her in the small kitchen her family had…

Talking and confessing about her woes of love made her realize that…

This was still a woman…

Who wanted to love and be love in return…

The younger woman didn’t know what to say, so she decides to stir the spoon some more on the mug when Wendy suddenly touches the woman’s back…

“Your back, we should get that treated.” Wendy innocently rubs her fingers on the younger woman’s back.

“Don’t mind that, I’ve had worse injuries because of all the kinds of work I do.” Joohyun laughs.

“But-“

“Plus, that’s added expense, I’d rather have my money be spend on something else than me.” Joohyun now moves away from the fair skinned soft hand that was feeling her back.

“You know I WILL pay right? Not you.” Wendy was getting annoyed with how stingy Joohyun was with money, before even thinking about her injured self.

“How about just making sure my check comes through tomorrow? Princess?” She smiled at Wendy.

“I can do that, also….I’m thinking of paying those loan sharks.” She tells Joohyun. 

The mother and sister of Joohyun suddenly runs to the nearby wall to listen…along with Wendy’s bodyguard, Shownu.

“Yahhh, Princess, it’s okay! Don’t be so soft hearted, plus if it’s just pity or guilt I really don’t want that. I maybe struggling with money, but poor Joohyun has pride too.” She pouts at the beautiful Princess who didn’t change her serious expression t to Joohyun.

“Joohyun-ssi-“

“Here’s your coffee, Your Royal Highness.” Joohyun smiled.

She was handing the worn out coffee mug, to the Princess….

But Wendy was only looking at her.

“Is it wrong to feel guilty and pity, if I saw how hard working, humble, and dignified someone as beautiful as you, almost harmed for a debt people passed on you?” She tells the hard working Joohyun.

Joohyun can’t believe that The Princess, picked up what she said to her in her private bedroom.

“Ugh, the princess is greasy.” Yeri whispers to her mother and Shownu.

“Shhh.” Shownu and her mom shushes her.

Joohyun laughs and now walks to the Princess to hand the mug to her.

“Hold it, or it will fall…Your Royal Highness.” She tells the future Queen of South Korea.

Her grip made the Princess realize how fit the same small woman she was talking in the kitchen, Joohyun walks back to her side of the counter to drink the coffee she hates.

“Thank you for calling me hard working, humble and dignified.” She smiles.

“Don’t forget beautiful.” Wendy tells her.

Joohyun smiles coyly.

“I didn’t forget…I just wanted you to repeat it.”

“Tsk, unnie’s cringe too.” Yeri now pretends to hurl.

Shownu and her mother now covers her mouth to stop her from speaking, so they can listen well as they eavesdrop.

“But really…if that’s the reason you feel guilty and pity me, I don’t want your help at all.”

“Why?”

“Because…I’ve been alone for so long, and any person trying to make it easy for me…even for once…makes me feel scared…so please don’t…you have done enough…thank you for returning my watch….thank you for making all those jerk loan sharks leave….now thank you for making sure my paycheck arrives tomorrow, Your Royal Highness.” Joohyun smiled.

Wendy’s chest was aching again… 

As the younger woman was telling her, she was grateful and it was enough for her…

“Joohyun-ssi…”

A ring on her phone makes her stop talking.

“Hello?”

“Your Royal Highness? Please return to the hotel…”

“Why?”

“The King…is here.”

** DAISY HOTEL, PRIVATE ROOM, LIVING ROOM  **

The King waits in the fancy marbled living room, he starts clicking his finger on the couch he was sitting on, when he finally hears the door opening.

“Your Royal Highness.”

“Where is His Majesty?”

The King stood and saw his granddaughter wearing casual clothes.

“You had a night walk?” The King asks The Princess.

“Ah…yes Your Majesty.” She now bows to him.

“Seungwan sit.” The King guides her to the living room to enter.

The Princess sees Shindong along with the other staff of the King, her grandfather and her now sat opposite each other.

“Please leave the two of us alone.” The King tells both of their staff.

As the granddaughter and grandfather are left in the fancy marble living room, the two are only just staring at each other silently, while the fancy clock keeps tick tacking, finally The King spoke.

“So…you finally came out?” He asks her.

The Princess didn’t answer but only nodded, the King sighs.

“You know the public is quite happy for you.” He tells the silent heir to the throne.

“I’m sorry Your Majesty.”

“Even people from the government are so moved by your stance, they are now pushing to make gay marriage legal.”

The Princess became silent again, since she knew The King was against this changes in the marriages, the government officials were trying to make.

“Seungwan...I won’t pretend anymore, did you know why I didn’t stop you from staying here? There is a violent rally right now in the gates of the Rose Palace, since there was an assassination attempt on that Heechul Kim activist’s life, it’s been controlled…for now…but we are expecting for it to become bigger tomorrow….”

“What how come-“

“How come you didn’t hear any of it? Well the news are so busy with you coming out, that people didn’t really seem to care about it, since they wanted to know more about you.” The King now proudly smiled.

The Princess now becomes ashamed and rubs her arm with her hand.

“Seungwan, I will let the congress pass the changes they want to make on South Korean marriages…allowing gay marriages to happen…”

Wendy’s eyes widen as she stared at her grandfather.

“I will also support your coming out.”

The heir to the throne laughs.

“There’s a but in this right?” She asks The King.

“Yes…as part of the Monarchy and the future Queen of South Korea, you will need to do more public appearances.”

“Okay, so I’m the diversion tactic?” The Princess grins.

“Yes, it isn’t so hard is it? You just show yourself to the public while being accepted now for who you are.” The King was talking to her as a loyal subject, not as his granddaughter.

“Is there more?” She asks.

“The Marriage Bill or Rainbow Bill, as they wanna call it…will be estimated to be passed to the Senate in a few months, by then the Senate will also deliberate which will take a few months too, the estimate of my staff is around 6-8 months…so while we wait, during this 6-8 months, I want you to get a fiancé already.”

“What?”

“Why? Isn’t this what you wanted? I’m allowing you now to get engaged and get married, tomorrow you will meet some female marriage prospects already.” The King smiled.

“Man or Woman you just really want to control whom I will marry don’t you?” She now glares at her grandfather and King.

“On the contrary, the beautiful women you’ll meet tomorrow are just marriage candidates, you still get to choose who you wanna marry Seungwan.” The King finally ends speaking and stood.

Since it was Royal Conduct to stand if the King stood too, the future Queen stood as well, she stared as the King now walks to the arched door of the fancy private hotel room.

“Seungwan, as your grandfather I’m really happy and proud you had the courage to come out, if only I was the same…” He shows a sad smile and finally walks out of the room.

** THE SMALL CONDO UNIT, BAE’S BEDROOM  **

Joohyun and Yeri sleeps on the futon they shared together, while their mother is asleep on the bed. There was a loud banging on the front door, but the three didn’t bother since it was too early in the morning.

The banging didn’t stop, finally Yeri pokes her sister with her long nail.

“Unnieeeee, the door.”

“Yah, Yerim-ah, you’re the youngest open it.” The hardworking Joohyun now squeezes her pillow to sleep more.

The banging didn’t stop.

“Unnie-“

“If you don’t open that, I won’t give you the money to buy that new shoes you like.” She tells her younger sister, while still managing to have her eyes close.

“Aishhhhhhhh!” Yeri now stood and finally exits the bedroom, the three women shared.

“AHHH!!!!!! UNNIEEEE!” Yeri shouted.

Joohyun stood and ran to the entrance.

** OUTSIDE THE SMALL CONDO UNIT  **

Joohyun gets the surprised of her life, cameras kept shuttering as she walks to the entrance.

“It’s you right?!”

“You’re the woman the Princess was seeing last night!”

“Ma’am, is it true that you are dating The Princess?”

“How long have you been seeing The Princess!”

“Please stop, leave us alone!” Joohyun shouted and now covers her sister’s face but the cameras won’t stop and listen to her.

One photographer now jumps in his attempt to enter the apartment.

“Stop!” Joohyun shouted again.

The media mob still didn’t listen and now are trying to enter The Bae’s house, finally this was stopped by some journalists.

“Okay, guys stop it! Please leave them alone!” Bomi from A.B.Z. station with some bodyguards now clear the way.

“Who are you?” Joohyun asks.

Bomi whispered.

“We are from the A.B.Z. Station, if you want this mob to stop, we will leave our bodyguards here, but you have to come with me.” Bomi tells her.

** EXCLUSIVE FIVE STAR RESTAURANT  **

The Princess was sitting on her exclusive table, as she met with her marriage prospects.

“My family is one of the richest families here in South Korea Princess, if we marry then that means we get to be famous together right?”

“Oh my god, Princess Wendy, I’ve been a fan of you since like when you were in college! In fact I have photo cards of you! Let me show you!”

“I truly believe we are like magnets, because it seems like we are the opposites Your Royal Highness, but we seem to be attracted to each other.”

“Thank God that was done!!!!” The Princess now plops to her seat, as she sighs from the tiredness she felt from the dates she had with the women her grandfather told her to meet.

Her Head of Staff, Bada now approaches her.

“Your Royal Highness, is this a bad time?”

“What is it?”

“Well…it’s about Ms. Joohyun Bae.”

“What about her?” Wendy who had her eyes close as she wanted to meditate now opens it, and stared at Bada.

“This article Your Royal Highness.” She hands the phone to Wendy.

**_The woman in question in her restaurant job._ **

_Who is this mysterious woman the princess visited last night? Word on the street is she is the woman that made the Princess confess to the public her preference for women…_

Wendy kept reading the article.

“We think it is most probably one of the neighbors around the area who leaked this, and we are now creating a public statement in order to deny this. Also-“

“Wait a minute, did you see this photos of Joohyun-ssi and her family being harassed by the media in their own home?”

The Princess hands the phone to Bada.

“Oh…no.” The Head of Staff’s worries increased as she sees the photos.

“Wait…that woman who is holding Joohyun-ssi’s hand…that’s the assistant of that anchor named Chorong right?” The Princess sees Bomi holding Joohyun’s hand as they walk away from the media.

“I’ll tell my people to check-“

“No, get my car and Shownu.” The Princess didn’t even let Bada finish and now walks out of the exclusive five star restaurant.

** A.B.Z STATION, MAKE UP ROOM  **

Joohyun comes out of the dressing area, she was wearing now a much fancier ensemble outfit, and made the make-up and stylist team gasp in awe.

“Oh my God, you are really beautiful Ms. Bae.” Bomi now claps her hands.

“Oh…thank you, but I don’t really see why I should…be wearing this since you told me it’s just a short interview to explain my side.” The hardworking woman now tells Bomi.

“Ey…come on, of course even if it’s just a short interview, we need to make sure the girlfriend of the Princess will look beautiful especially we want to earn some good points with The Princess and the Royal Family since we got blacklisted for their-“ Bomi who blabbered and slips is cut off by Chorong herself.

“Ahem, hello Ms. Bae, I’m Chorong from A.B.Z. Station’s 12’o Clock News, before we start our interview in the newsroom can I just ask you some specifics?” Chorong now hands her hand to shake.

But Joohyun didn’t shook it and now was staring at the new anchor with such wariness.

“What do you mean specifics?”

“Well, we heard that what actually happened last night, was that The Princess threw a tantrum and got you fired at the Daisy Hotel right?”

“Yah, you said until we cannot confirm anything, we will call her The Girlfriend!” Bomi whispered to her News Anchor.

“I’m not sure this is part of explaining my side to the public.” The hardworking woman now tells the two.

“Fine, well…we heard that Jennie Kim was seeing The Princess while she was already dating Lisa M., her fiancé, any info about that?” Chorong now grills her.

“Again, that’s not part of explaining my side-“

A loud banging on the door makes them stop, the stylist opens the door, to see that it was The Princess.

“P-Princess!?” Joohyun shouts in her shock.

Wendy was just looking at her.

“I’m not…I didn’t tell on you, I just…this fakers told me that they just invited me for an interview to explain my side but instead they’ve been trying to grill me with your life! I told them-“

Wendy who felt her heart aching all over again for Joohyun now runs to her side and embraces Joohyun suddenly.

“It’s okay, don’t explain…are you okay?” She asks Joohyun.

“I’m…” She sees The Princess eye’s staring at her full of worries.

“I’m fine, Princess.” She smiled.

Wendy now glares at the ABZ staff and now takes Joohyun’s hand.

“Come on let’s go.” She tells Joohyun.

As they try to exit the dressing room, Chorong shouts.

“H-Hey! Your Royal Highness! We own the outfit worn by your girlfriend!”

“I’ll pay for it, send the bill to my office.” The angry Princess because of this so called press trying to take advantage of Joohyun, tells them.

She continues to take Joohyun’s arm.

“Where are we going?” Joohyun now asks.

But the Princess stayed silent.

“Aigoo, I guess she is really dating The Princess.” Bomi clicks her tongue.

“Well, if we are not going to get anything from them, might as well tell Pispatch and the others that they are together right now.” Chorong smiled.

** A.B.Z STATION, ELEVATOR  **

“Joohyun-ssi, I’m sorry for all of this.” The Princess who now let go of holding her hand, apologizes.

“But I’m the one who should apologize! This won’t happen if I didn’t come with those women.” Joohyun pouts.

Wendy seemed to have ignored the ranting of Joohyun and now was staring at her again.

“You look beautiful in this clothes Joohyun-ssi.” She smiled.

Joohyun gets flustered and speechless.

“But you always look beautiful so I don’t think it’s the clothes.” Honest Wendy tells her without any malice.

“You…You look…beautiful too….Princess…your legs are so cute.” Joohyun whispered.

The Princess caught in surprise with the specific praise or admiration Joohyun gave her, now covers her legs and turns around in her embarrassment.

“Uhm…Princess, we are now on the ground floor.” Shownu who tried not interrupting the two women who were innocently flirting now informs them.

** A.B.Z. STATION, MAIN EXIT  **

As the elevator opens, flashes from camera now hits the three’s eyes, Wendy realizes that Chorong must have called the press on them, and now shouts their questions at the two.

“Princess! Are you dating this woman!”

“Can you please tell us how did you meet?”

“Is she the girlfriend that made you come out!?”

“Are you going to marry her?!”

Shownu now covers the two by getting in front of the elevator, Wendy uses this opportunity to embrace Joohyun.

“Princess!” The startled black haired woman panics.

“Joohyun-ssi…just hold my hand and never let go okay? We will fix everything later once we finally leave this darn place.” Wendy tells Joohyun, who nods silently.

The Princess and the beautiful woman in question now holds hands, as they walk to exit the building.

“Please step away!” Shownu shouted to the photographers.

Other bodyguards of The Princess now rushes to them to help Wonho clear the path as the two walk to their exit.

** INSIDE THE PRINCESS’ CAR  **

Joohyun and Wendy finally are able to ride the car, and she sat next to The Princess who was just silent as they sat next to each other. The Princess was still holding Joohyun’s hand, and she didn’t know if The Princess was just unaware of it, but somehow she didn’t want to let go from the warm soft hand that was holding hers.

“Joohyun-ssi?” The Princess who was still staring on the driver’s window suddenly calls for her name.

“Y-Yes?” Joohyun responded.

Wendy now stares at her.

“Would you like to be my fiancé?” The Princess asks her.

** SOMEWHERE IN LONDON  **

A woman in all white sees the photo and article of Wendy and Joohyun…

“Jennie are you ready?”

The woman named Jennie who was staring at the article now turns around to her mother.

“Mom….I’m not ready.” She tells her mother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to know your thoughts...uwu...thanks in advance :)  
> P.S.  
> I'm sorry the other photos won't go to the center and I don't know how to fix it T.T  
> Still Enjoy! See ya on the next update! 
> 
> Twitter: @p0tatomushroom


	3. Dojeon

CHAPTER 3: 

**Dojeon**   
(Challenge)   
  


** AIRPLANE, PASSENGERS’ SEATS  **

A light brown skinned beautiful young woman plops on her window passenger seat, she takes a big exhale and people were entering the first class area she was occupying alone a few seconds ago.

“Mommy can you open this gummy bear for me?” A little boy by the left aisle asks his mother.

The beautiful woman smiled and looks at the little boy eating his gummy bears as if she reminisces about something.

Her staring was too long that the boy now turns to her.

“Miss would you like some gummy bear?” He asks the beautiful woman staring at him.

“Oh no, I’m sorry…thanks though.” She smiled at the boy.

The mother of the little boy sees this interaction and can’t help but gasp at seeing the beautiful woman, for it was, Jennie Kim, a famous former equestrian and 2-time Olympic Gold Medalist, talking to her little boy.

“Um…sorry is my son bothering you ma’am?” The mother now bows to her from her seat.

“No! No! I was the one who was bothering your son, ma’am, it’s fine, I’m sorry.” Jennie now bows to them and turns her head to her window.

As she waited for the other passengers to enter, she started to stare again at her window…she wanted to close the curtain but now was hesitating.

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

**-7 YEARS AGO-**

** JENNIE KIM’S CONDO, LIVING ROOM  **

A small thin woman walks into the messy living room, it was 9am, and she was already feeling the stress of being the secretary of one of the famous athlete in South Korea.

“Aigoo, that girl reallyyyyy.” She picks up the boots that was on the floor and the other stuff her young boss have tossed around the large living room.

** JENNIE KIM’S CONDO, BEDROOM  **

The same woman now stood by the bed of the girl she was working for, under the white bedcover she can hear Jennie snoring from inside.

She forces to uncover the bed, and sees the 18 year old girl unbothered and sleeping, Sandara, the woman, now opens the hot paper bag she was carrying that had freshly baked breads and now uses the croissant to wave back and forth on the girl’s nose.

The secretary thought it was not working but sees Jennie wiggling her nose to sniff, and finally as Sandara was about to pull away with her strawberry croissant, her young boss now took her hand and bit the croissant with her mouth.

“Morning, Jennie.” The older woman now sighs at her.

Jennie enthusiastically jumps on her bed to seat as she ate her croissant and smiled at Sandara, who now goes to her dresser and took the liberty to choose the clothes for the girl.

“After you eat that croissant, take a quick shower, your dad is waiting for you in London.” The secretary tells her.

“ **Chill unnie** , I still have 3 hours before my flight.” Jennie now tells her with a laughter.

“Yahhh, don’t **chill unnie** me, you don’t have 3 hours…it’s 2 hours, you know you still have to fall in line do those stuff in the airport, plus there is quite heavy traffic right now due to some rally after that sexist old king said some stuff on the television yesterday…lastly, you know how scary your dad is!” Sandara now gets chills on her spine as she remembered Jennie’s very strict father.

Jennie just laughs at seeing her secretary getting stressed for her, and kept chewing the croissant happily.

** ROSE PALACE, THE KING’S OFFICE  **

A small young woman entered The King’s office, she was so nervous as she bowed to the serious King.

“Grandpa.” She smiled and now wanted to hug The King but the old man himself stops her with his hand.

“Seungwan, you know I am only agreeing to this since we made a deal didn’t we?” The cold King now stared coldly at his own heir.

The Princess now nodded respectfully and smiled.

“Yes, Grandpa, I know…thank you for agreeing.” She replied.

The King still had a serious face and now turns around as he stared at his big bright window that overlooked the whole Rose Palace’s flower gardens.

“And if you fail…you know you have to follow ALL I ask you to do as the future Queen of this country…since you can’t spend your youth dilly dallying.” The old man says it such a commanding tone that it made the young woman swallow in fear.

“Y-Yes…Your Majesty.” Seungwan musters to say. 

** INCHEON AIRPORT, TERMINAL  **

The Princess was wearing a white long blouse that kept being fixed by her Chief of Staff, Bada, even if there wasn’t anything that needed to be fix. She was smiling at Bada who kept muttering things to her, and finally decides to tap her chief of staff herself.

“Unnieeeee, I said I’m fine.”

“I know, I know Your Royal Highness, but make sure you take your anxiety pills, if you feel like your gonna hyperventilate inside the plane…or you know what just call me! I can tell the airplane company itself to suspend the flight! After all they cannot force The Princess of South Korea to fly, if she doesn’t want to!” Bada now says with such dedication.

“I said I’m fine…thank you so much for taking care of me, beside we need to really say our farewells now, our bodyguards won’t be able to hold long the paparazzi outside.” Selfless Princess, Seungwan, now was even worrying for her bodyguards who were trying their best to make sure no photographers disrupt her first solo flight.

Seungwan had a fear of flying since the death of her parents in their private jet, but the 20 years old Princess finally decided, since she was also taking a gamble with her old grandfather and King in this travel she insisted flying solo…she wanted to face and conquer all her fears. So Seungwan decided to board on this plane by herself, for the first time in her life.

“Okay, but remember, if any..just any…thing…will bother you…if you need some help, I’m just one call away…or do you want me to fly as well too? I can book a flight now, and might be able to meet you in a few hours there when you land…Your Royal Highness?” The worried maternal Chief of Staff now tells her.

“Unniee, I told you, the Olympic Committee already gave me my own suit, plus they said I’ll have five bodyguards outside… so I think I really did pissed off those other athletes already with the special treatment I am having…in short no need to worry okay?” The Princess now uses her two index fingers to force a smile on Bada.

“Fine…I just wished…His Majesty…was more supportive of you…he knows this is your passion…and yet…he’s acting like…he doesn’t care…I’m sorry Your Royal Highness...for saying that…I’m no position to criticize the King…if this were the old times, my tongue would have been pulled out as punishment…but I just…you only have each other and the least he can do is be more supportive of you.” Bada sighs.

“The King’s…supportive…in his own way…I guess…you can’t really force him to be vocal and happy in what I want to pursue, since I am his heir, and _the_ Future Queen and Ruler of South Korea. Number 15 in the World Ranking in Archery on my resume doesn’t really make me a qualified leader of a nation.” Seungwan now laughs.

Her laughter was full of sarcasm, as if she knew deep down, it was not really ideal for the future leader of South Korea to have this kind of passion on something not related to his or her duties, and basically her grandfather allowing her to join the London Olympics she qualified for, is just like throwing a dog a bone…before she finally takes seriously her real job, as the future ruler of South Korea.

“Anyways! I have really have to go now unnie! I’ll call you once the plane takes off!” The Princess now shows a smile that makes her Chief of Staff finally smile too.

The two women share a hug, and finally after some more quick talk, The Princess waved goodbye to Bada and the other staff of her team, and made her way to her plane.

On the other end of the terminal, two women as well are making…er…running…as Chill Jennie is being dragged by her super stressed secretary, Sandara to her flight.

“Unnie, slow down…I’m sure we still have 10-15 minutes.” Jennie now whines.

“Oh no we don’t! If you don’t get your ass in that plane, it’s my ass that’s going to be skinned by your dad, so hurry!” Sandara shouts.

** AIRPLANE, PASSENGERS’ SEATS  **

Seungwan sits on the specific aisle seat she chose, she was a bit nervous and now kept looking to her right and left as if that will ease her tension in riding a plane alone for the first time. She closes the curtain of the airplane’s window seat next to her. The Princess was really nervous, and now deeply exhales, it was quite surprising to see how packed the 1st class area is. 

Good thing since people in the first class seems to have not mind that the Princess of the South Korea was inside the plane, and it made Seungwan a bit relax, but as she suddenly thought of the plane flying…taking off…she gets nervous again so she makes another deep exhale to relax herself.

Seungwan gets startled as another young woman, didn’t even excuse herself and now sat next to her, the young woman was in a simple white shirt, and loose dirty green jeans.

The Princess, now decides this woman was not her concern and was returning to her breathing exercises, but the woman next to her was making a lot of noises. Her gum chewing, her red stress ball that she kept squeezing with her left hand, and her continuous flipping of the pamphlet she was reading, The Princess was feeling a bit annoyed now, on top of her nerves.

Her annoyance further worsens when she sees the woman opening the curtain.

“Um…miss can you please close the curtain?” Seungwan asks.

The woman stares at The Princess, she even takes off her sunglasses and now puts them onto the top of her head, she kept chewing loudly the gum inside her mouth, and now finally spoke at The Princess who was waiting for her response.

“No I can’t.” She tells The Princess, and went back to her gum, stress ball and pamphlet. 

  
_The two women who didn't know each other having an epic stare down._

Seungwan decided that this rude woman was not something she should focus on, and just thought of the pills in her bag, she took one of the pills and opens the water bottle next to her to drink, when a little girl who jumped into her side made her spill the water on herself, and dropped her pill.

“Unnie! You’re the famous equestrian right! Can I please take a photo with you!” The innocent young girl shouts to Jennie.

“Oh, hey…” She greets the child, but sees the mess it created as well on the white long blouse wearing woman next to her, who was wiping herself with some tissue.

“Jeez! Areum come here! I’m sorry ma’am for my daughter!...Oh my God! Your Royal Highness! I’m really sorry!” A young rich mother who was dress in black dress and rosy white pearl earrings now apologize to Jennie and The Princess of South Korea.

The people on board now were staring at Seungwan and Jennie, since they finally realize the smaller woman was from the Royal Family and Future Queen of the Southern nation.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s fine ma’am…I was just startled little Areum didn’t do anything wrong.” Seungwan smiled at the child.

“Still…” The young mother worried.

“Ms. Jennie can I take the photo now with you?” The innocent child now asks Jennie again.

“Areum…apologize to this lady first, you made her wet herself.” The way Jennie constructed her words made it like Seungwan pissed on herself.

The Princess now laughs awkwardly.

“I-I didn’t wet…myself folks…water bottle…water bottle….hahahaha…” Seungwan waves the water bottle to the unconvinced (?) passengers.

“I’m sorry miss.” Little Areum now apologize to Seungwan.

The Princess finally smiled and gently pinches the little girl.

“It’s fine…thank you for apologizing Areum.” The Princess replied.

“Folks please make sure you are on your seats already, our plane will take off in five minutes.” The head stewardess announces on the speakers.

“Areum let’s just take that photo later okay?” Jennie smiled and now tells the little girl who nods and now goes with her mother to their seats.

Seungwan who now buckled her seat, and was breathing heavily as she closed her eyes, made the former rude woman now stare in concern to her.

“I’m sorry Princess…here I closed the curtain already…also want more tissue?” Jennie whispers.

Seungwan just shakes her head at her and went back to her breathing exercises.

“Um…Princess if you want I have some extra jeans here, so you can change your pants.” She tries to help her again.

Her eyes didn’t leave the panic ridden woman, since she really wanted to make it up for her, and kept waiting for Seungwan’s response.

“I-I’m sorry, I really…I have fear of flying…and now…I…I’m panicking…thank you though…” Seungwan’s shaky voice made Jennie worry more.

She was not familiar with The Princess, but EVERYONE knew about the famous end The Princess’ father and mother who met their fate in the hands of their own private jet, so it was understandable if this woman had a fear of flying, and Jennie now wanted to ease that fear at least, for almost ruining this woman’s day.

“Hold on, I think I saw your pill fall next to me.” Jennie crouches to check below her seat.

The captain of the plane now was making his announcement, as the flight attendants were checking on the passengers, one flight attendant now approaches Seungwan and Jennie.

“Ma’am? Please sit properly and buckle your belt we will take off any minute now.” The stewardess tells Jennie.

“But-“

“It’s fine, just take your seat…thank you for the effort.” Seungwan says with a polite smile.

The full of effort Jennie now buckled her sit, she saw The Princess’s right hand next to her shaking, Jennie didn’t even knew why she did it that day, all she remembered that it felt like Seungwan’s hand was so cold, that she wanted to make it warm so she held the right hand that was shaking next to her.

Seungwan who was busy doing her breathing exercises now stares at Jennie in her shock.

“I remembered when I was nervous on my first flight, I held hands with my dad, and somehow I forgot all the worries…terrors…fears…that was building up…so…if you want you can squeeze my hand for a while.” She smiles at the nervous woman.

The Princess only stared at her quietly, that Jennie thought she offended her and now was taking her hand away from Seungwan’s hand, but now the nervous woman herself held on to Jennie.

“I’m sorry…if I’ll end up bruising your hand.” Seungwan now pouts.

Jennie laughs, and held on tighter to her.

“It’s fine…I did just say to people you have wet yourself…so…squeeze away.” She assures the nervous Princess.

** AIRPLANE, BATHROOM  **

Seungwan who successfully was able to conquer her fear of flying was now looking at the pants Jennie let her borrow on the plane’s bathroom.

As she washes her hands before she exits the bathroom, she suddenly remembered the hand holding they did in their seats.

“ _…Squeeze away…_ ” She remembered the assuring woman saying it to her.

It made the woman in the bathroom laugh at herself as she never thought someone saying squeeze away, will be romantic for her. Seungwan kept reminiscing by thinking about the sensation of having Jennie’s hand on her, that she didn’t realize someone was knocking on the door.

“Hey! Come on! I wanna pee!” An old woman’s whiny voice complained outside.

** AIRPLANE, PASSENGER’S SEATS  **

Seungwan was making her way back to her seat, when she sees a handsome looking European man talking to Jennie, she looked disinterested with the guy who was obviously flirting with her…or is she playing hard to get?

The Princess didn’t really have much experience with relationships, so she didn’t really trust her body and mind reading skills in love and attraction…

“ _But in the first place…why do you even care?_ ” She asks herself.

Jennie sees The Princess staring at her, not knowing that Seungwan was actually spacing out, and now waves at the woman she lend her black pants to.

The interested man was still trying to talk to Jennie but she finally politely sends him off, as she made hand gestures as she talked that signaled that the woman she was pointing to, Seungwan, was now taking a seat.

Seungwan was now taking her seat, and Jennie now began asking her questions.

“Princess! What took you so long? I have been waiting for you, how’s the pants? You look good!” Jennie smiled.

The woman adjusts herself on her seat and began speaking.

“Figured you were enjoying the company of that guy so I wanted you and him to have a moment…that’s what taking me so long…also thanks for the pants…should I just have them dry clean? By the way how can I return them to you?” She asks Jennie who seemed to have stopped listening halfway Seungwan’s sentences.

Jennie was trying not to smile at Seungwan.

“Miss?” She tries to call for her attention again.

“Hey Princess, tsk tsk, it’s too early.” Jennie runs her hands on her own hair and smiles at Seungwan.

“What’s early?”

“You being jealous, I know we held hands but…that doesn’t mean were already in a budding romance…so don’t get jealous...unless you want to start one?” The brown long haired girl giggled as she teases Seungwan. 

“Who said I was j-jealous!?” Seungwan now gets defensive.

Jennie just laughs at her.

“I was kidding, geez...here take this.” She takes The Princess’s hand and now hands Seungwan the stressball she was holding.

“What’s this?”

“Obviously a stressball, Princess...” Jennie rolls her eyes at her.

“And?” Seungwan asks.

Jennie makes a squeezing action with her own hand.

“You squeeze it, to lessen your stress…I figured you need it more than I since…you almost did really injure my hand from the tight hand holding you did.” Jennie smiled to her.

The Princess can’t help but feel touched by this sweet gesture of this beautiful stranger to her.

“I’m sorry..and thank you…Jennie right? Aren’t you that famous Equestrian who models for the exclusive line for horseback riding outfits of Chanel?” Seungwan asks.

“Yep, Jennie Kim, Equestrian for 3 years, who happens to like clothes and got Chanel as my first advertisement even before something related to my work…plus first time competing in Olympics.” She hands her to shake to Seungwan.

“Seungwan Son…” The woman didn’t know how to introduce herself to Jennie Kim and just pause as she kept shaking her hand.

Jennie somehow felt The Princess didn’t know how to introduce herself, and now filled in it for her.

“So, first of all how do I address you? I saw your wiki profile and it said you are 20 years old so you’re 2 years older than me…not like I’m stalking you…I just wanted to know some basic stuff about you since I didn’t want the plane ride to be awkward and…also I just told you that so you won’t think I have some E.S.P. where I just magically knew stuff about you and you would get more creeped out by me…which I guess by the end of this sentence…I am creeping you out now aren’t I ” The embarrassed light brown skinned woman asks.

The Princess stared at her, she didn’t understand why it was one of the first time she didn’t feel like this person was talking to her because she was The Princess…as if she was interested in knowing Seungwan and not the future Queen of South Korea.

“Seungwan unnie would be good if it’s just us Jennie-ssi…Wendy unnie too…since that’s my English name…if you see me outside…Your Royal Highness or Your Highness is what usually people should address me.” Seungwan answered.

Jennie laughs, as she realizes that they are still shaking hands.

“Okay, Your Royal Highness, but for now since it’s just us, Seungwan unnie…call me Jennie too, don’t use formalities.” Jennie winked at her.

This ignited something in Seungwan that she now let go from the handshaking, and now was getting red as Jennie acts so innocent and kept staring at her.

“So…you’re an archer right?” The younger woman now spoke.

The young archer now raises her eyebrow like she can’t believe it, the young equestrian now laughs and shows her phone again.

“Wiki info…I didn’t know The Princess, is ranked 15th worldwide…that’s an am-“

“Lame right? The Princess should just focus on her duties as the next ruler of the country, and don’t pursue something that she’s not even good at…wasting the citizens’ tax money for her useless hobby.” Seungwan now frowns as she stared at the seat in front of her.

The girl from the window seat now was observing Seungwan, she didn’t expect that she would be this transparent and would express the fact that she knew people were bashing her pursuing something she was passionate about. The older girl realizes that Jennie was staring at her, and now smiled.

“Yeah, I know…I read stuff about me too online.” She showed her phone as well.

“I was gonna say you’re amazing for someone who doesn’t even compete that much internationally, plus to maintain a 15th place rank? And now qualify for the Olympics? That’s awesome unnie…really awesome for a Princess who could have just give up her dreams in order to do her duties.” The assuring smile of Jennie flashes before Seungwan’s eyes again.

Her smile was like a metaphorical tap on her head, that what she was doing by following her dream to be an archer, was not humiliating nor embarrassing to do. That smile was not judging her, as if it understands as well her pain and sacrifice to chase her passion.

“Thank you.” Seungwan grateful reply.

“You’re gonna stay in the Olympic’s Athlete Village?” Jennie asks.

“Yeah, my grandfather…er…The King made arrangements with the British Government, and he decided it’s best for me to stay in the village plus…with some bodyguards from the Royal Army of Britain itself…you?” Seungwan shyly admits and now was the one asking her seatmate.

“I have a team, led by my dad, in London’s that’s waiting for me, since my dad is very controlling of my work, he believes I should take this seriously that he is even spending a lot of money just for my stay there…my dad is a retired equestrian as well you see unnie.” The younger woman sighs as she leaned on her side of the plane.

Seungwan was now deducing that Jennie seems to be not enjoying her sport from the hints she is getting on the tone of Jennie’s voice.

“How about you? Don’t you have a team?” Jennie now wondered.

“I do…I have a coach and assistant coach that’s waiting for me in London.” She answered.

“And? That’s all?” The young equestrian can’t believe it.

“Yeah, why?”

“Don’t you have a coach who handles body conditioning? Dietician? Dressing team? Assistant?” The young girl can’t believe the future Queen’s lack of support.

“I don’t…my coach and assistant coach will help me exercise, and train…is there a dressing team that should be needed when I hit that arrow on the target?” Seungwan giggled.

Jennie pouts as she didn’t know if Seungwan was joking or insulting her.

“It just surprises me that The Princess of South Korea has a small team, unlike me….and now I feel embarrass and bad for having my own dressing team.” Jennie now sighs.

Seungwan took something out of her bag as she continued to talk, and was now opening the packet she took out.

“There’s a reason why my team is like that…not the citizens who complain about my expenses that don’t know it’s actually my own money from the inheritance I got from my parents…it’s…” She stopped opening the packet and stared at Jennie.

“It’s because I want to prove to my Grandfather the King, that I can do it, I can achieve that gold, on my own.” Seungwan showed a cute of face determination.

Jennie didn’t believe she was sharing a tender and honest moment with a very famous stranger, and now just stared at Seungwan, she then realizes that Seungwan was handing her something.

“Gummy Bear?” The Princess now hands the packet to her.

She wasn’t really a fan of this soft jelly animal shape gummies, but it’s this person who was giving it to her, so she finally takes one of the red bears, and now eats it.

“How is it?” Seungwan was so cute as she waits for the young equestrian, Jennie’s review.

“It’s good unnie.” Jennie winks.

Seungwan who gets flustered again, now goes to her gummy bears as she pretends not to be affected by the wink, and was not even chewing as she kept shoving her various colored gummy bears in her mouth, Jennie decided to tease her some more, by crouching down and now stared at the older cuter young girl.

“Hey, unnie, here is another wink attack.” Jennie now winks again at her.

“Aish...” Seungwan who was startled now removes her gaze by staring at the aisle part of her view.

“Are my wink attacks really that good?” Jennie laughs.

“W-What good is that? I was losing my appetite whenever you wink, that’s why I didn’t wanna stare at you.” She reasons.

“Really? If you are not really that effected look at me for a sec.” The teaser now grins.

Seungwan didn’t follow and just kept staring at her side.

“Unnieeee.” Jennie now called.

Finally, Seungwan sighed and stared at her, she sees the younger girl trying to catch the gummy bear on her mouth.

“Oh…jeez I really thought I will catch it.” Jennie now pouted.

The older girl now was giggling.

“Yah, you’re laughter is insulting, why don’t you try it then!” The equestrian argued to the archer.

The archer raised her eyebrow at her, and now shows the blue gummy bear that she was confident she’ll catch on her mouth.

“Dojeon (Challenge).” The confident Seungwan, now tosses the blue gummy bear.

Jennie waited in anticipation, Seungwan even opens her mouth wide to make sure it goes to her mouth, but lands on her forehead that bounces to the back seat of Seungwan, the same old woman on the bathroom. She gets hit and now was about to stare at the young girls playing in the first class.

Seungwan’s fast instincts made her pretend to fall asleep, that left Jennie being caught by the old woman glaring at her.

“I-I’m sorry…ma’am….hahahaha….sorry….” She apologizes and even bows to the old woman who now went back to her phone.

She sat back on her seat to see Seungwan trying to stop her own giggling, which earns a hard pinch on her equestrian seatmate/playmate.

“Ow.” Seungwan opens her right eye and whispered in pain.

“ **That’s a** silpae (fail) unnie….so I’m taking that as you being bad as tossing and catching too.” Jennie laughs.

“ **Fineeee, want some more?** ” Seungwan now stops pretending to be asleep as she hands the gummy bear to her seatmate.

The two familiar strangers would spend the whole flight to London just giggling, playing and sharing life stories.

** AIRPLANE, PASSENGERS’ SEATS  **

They finally arrive in London, the people were now starting to leave the plane, so the two athletes now stood and was waiting for each other who will break the ice and finally say their farewells to separate. But it seemed, as if the two were using both the awkward silence in their attempt to stop the time, to spend more few seconds with each other, for the two who felt strangers at the start of the flight now felt so familiar at each other and wanted to know each other more.

But the young women knew that they had to separate now, since they both have other responsibilities and each other was not the reason why they boarded this plane, so finally it’s Jennie who pulls back to her reality and spoke.

“Unnie! Thank you for the gummy bears, I have to go now!” She smiled and bowed.

Jennie turns around and was about to walk fast away from this person who was making her so happy, when she heard the very same woman speak.

“Jennie.” A deep voice used by the older girl.

The young equestrian liked hearing her name from Seungwan, that deep voice she just used was so cool, and her heart was dancing around inside her chest, and the only way for her to stop it is to exhale, and now she turns around to stare at the woman who called for her.

“Eyyyy….are you getting clingy now?” Jennie jokes that she’s turn off with the clingy princess.

She even rolls her eyes at Seungwan, who only laughs at her flirty banters. 

“No, I just wanna say thank you…thank you for being so talkative…that I forgot I feared flying.”

Jennie laughs.

“You’re welcome…by the way you can keep the pants.” Jennie laughs.

“What no-“

“Jeez unnie, I think you need the pants more, I have a dressing team right?” The equestrian who looked more expensive than The Princess of South Korea jokes.

“Okay, thank you.” Seungwan smiled that made her white pearly teeth show.

Jennie can’t believe how Seungwan’s smile gets even better and better.

As Jennie leaves the airplane, it was only the older girl who was left in the 1st class, she pauses for a minute and realizes that she still has Jennie’s stressball on her hand.

** AIRPORT, LUGGAGE AREA  **

  
_Airport somewhere in London._

Jennie was staring at luggages arriving, and didn’t even realize her luggage was there, since she was spacing out and was just remembering her interactions with the older girl she was beginning to be fond of.

“Jennie Kim, stop it.” She gently slaps herself.

She now sees her luggage and finally pulls it out, she hears her phone ring and checks it.

 **DAD  
 _5:41PM:_ ** Where are you? I’m waiting outside.

Jennie sighs, as she now realizes her reality. She now puts her phone back on her pocket while she began walking with her luggage. The young equestrian stops as she sees the familiar woman she bonded on the flight.

“Jennie-ssi!” Seungwan runs to her.

She was so surprise to see her again…happy too…so happy, her heart was racing again as this woman appeared in front of Jennie Kim.

“Oh! Seungwan unnie! Are you gonna confess to me now?” She puts her joke mode on.

Seungwan catches her breath, and now holds hands with Jennie, for a moment as Seungwan only looks at Jennie…the younger woman really thought that Seungwan was gonna say something serious and Jennie didn’t know how to react anymore but stared silently at the Princess.

Seungwan opens the hand she was holding, she puts the red stress ball on the younger woman’s hand.

“I forgot to return this to you, thank you for letting me borrow it.” Seungwan smiled.

But Jennie seems to have not heard anything at all, and was just feeling while staring at the hand that was holding her, she snaps back to reality as Seungwan waves her hand to her.

“Jennie?” Seungwan calls for her.

“Oh hey, ummm…yeah…you didn’t have to…ummm…you know return this…you can keep it unnie.” Jennie was stuttering and tries to hide the fact she liked Seungwan holding her hand. 

Seungwan pouts.

“But I ran…I don’t like running…but I did it for you…so I can give back this stress ball…” Seungwan now pouts.

Jennie suddenly felt like laughing.

“Okay, I will just accept this since unnie rannnnn…aigoo.” Jennie now taps the smaller woman’s head.

“You know you’re tapping the future Queen of South Korea’s head right?” Seungwan now playfully glared at her.

“That’s still in the future tho, right now…you’re just Seungwan Son…who happens to be a Princess, but wants to become a full time archer…so make sure you get the gold unnie okay?” Jennie finally stops tapping her head and now smiled at her.

“You too.” The Princess smiles at her.

Jennie swore, it felt like a scene from a movie as they spend the few minutes just looking at each other smiling, the whole baggage area packed with people that represented the busy world around them, became so blurry, as the only thing that was clear in Jennie’s eyes, was Seungwan standing, staring and smiling at her. Jennie would have stayed like that for hours, and she wouldn’t mind, since the more she looks at the woman smiling at her, she felt lighter…happier and now better.

“Seungwan unnie.” Jennie calls.

“Yep that’s my name don’t wear it out.” Seungwan giggled.

“ _God that giggle is so cute._ ” Jennie thought.

“Would you like to-“ Jennie didn’t finish, her phone rang again.

Her dad texted her again, Seungwan was just waiting for her.

“I have to go, see you around the Athlete’s Village?” Jennie asks.

“Maybe.” Seungwan nods.

“Acting coy are we?” Jennie winks at her.

“W-What? I’m not! Of course it’s a maybe since there will be hundreds of athletes there plus you said you won’t be staying there…so it’s really a maybe yes...maybe no moment, am I not right?” Seungwan wondered.

“Maybe..bye for real now unnie.”Jennie rolls her eyes again as she laughs.

She now starts to walk away with her luggage, Seungwan just waited where she stood. Jennie had her back turn and now turns around to see if Seungwan was still there, and sees Seungwan now retrieving her luggage too, the younger girl smiled to herself, and now drags her luggage to exit the baggage area.

“Jennie you’re not that special.” She tells herself, as she assumed that Seungwan will stay and stare at her as she walks away.

But Seungwan did stare back as she retrieves her luggage and sees Jennie continuing to walk away, and pouted a bit since a little part of her wished Jennie waited or turn to stare at her.

** SOMEWHERE IN LONDON, STABLES  **

Jennie just finished her practice and was wearing her riding gear, as she feeds her horse named, Madame Chique, she hears the stable boys outside watching the Final Archery match.

“Wait for me here Madame okay?” She rubs Madame Chique’s head as she fed her the carrot.

** SOMEWHERE IN LONDON, OUTSIDE THE STABLES  **

Jennie peeks at the stable boys watching in the phone they shared, it was the Finals of the Women Archery.

“Here is the make or break point for the representative of South Korea, The Princess herself, Seungwan Son.” The first commentator narrated as the camera goes to Seungwan while taking her breathe.

“If she hits a 10 again, then it will be the ultimate tie breaker for the Gold.” The other commentator spoke.

The representative of South Korea, archer Seungwan Son, finally heard the bell signaling her to hit the target, Jennie felt so nervous, she was only watching from afar but she felt she was in Seungwan’s shoes who was now extending her bow to ready arrow to hit the target.

“Looks like the wind is making The Princess hesitate to release her arrow.” One of the commentators noticed.

Jennie now swallowed as Seungwan race to the clock before her arrow is counted null, she finally releases her arrow but it only hit the edge. She scored 0 for her last try, and automatically breaks the tie with the Chinese archer she was dueling for the gold.

Seungwan only smiled at the camera, but it was so obvious she was so disappointed at herself, or atleast that was what Jennie notice with her fake smile.

** LONDON OLYMPICS, ARCHER’S LOCKER ROOM  **

  
_The lockers of athletes competing in the Olympics._

Seungwan hears the other South Korean archers whispering and saying how bad her performance was, as she removes part of her archery gear to finally get dress to a more suited outfit outside.

“Can you believe it? She didn’t even get to hit anything in her last try.” One of the female archers giggled.

“It must be embarrassing as the future Queen of South Korea, to have that kind of performance.” The other archer laughed.

“She only got to the finals because the British Government was too shy to disqualify her since South Korea and Britain are having huge economic deals that will greatly impact Britain’s economy for the better and wanted to impress the King.” The female archer again added.

Seungwan knew it wasn’t true, but she felt so humiliated at her last performance, as the representative of her grandfather, the state and the nation of South Korea, and now wanted to cry.

“Hey, you can’t cheat archery, I watched The Princess’ performance from the first round to the finals, she did good, you just can’t accept it. If you have a problem with her why not say it to her face? The Princess is here.” A familiar voice shouts at them.

“WH-Jennie Kim?” One of the female archer is shocked.

“Yah, don’t try to act so high and mighty just to look impressive with the Princess!” One of the archers now tries to turn the table on Jennie.

The young equestrian who didn’t even get to change her riding outfit now walks to Wendy and looks at her.

“You did great but sucked at the end today...also you look even suckier with the sad depress face you got.” Jennie tells her royal archer unnie.

Seungwan nods and can’t help but laugh now, Jennie was laughing too. The two girls finally left them, and Jennie now sat next to Seungwan in her bench, she realized the older girl was really affected by those two women since she was spacing out like the one in their seats in the plane when she was uttering the negatives comments she received online.

“You know…you gotta start filtering unwanted noises, in the first place, out of millions of people you qualified to be here….plus silver medalist ain’t bad at all…the thought of you getting into finals! To be honest unnie, I wasn’t expecting that much from you.” Jennie now shakes her head in disbelief.

“Thank you Jennie.” She was tired but she forces a smile.

“Unnie look at me!” Jennie taps her hand.

The older girl followed, and sees the younger one, winking at her from one eye to another, and repeated it. Seungwan finally laughs, she was laughing so hard that Jennie joins the laughter….but…she suddenly realizes that The Princess was now crying.

“U-Unnie?” Jennie now worries.

The older woman took a few pauses, as she tries to laugh again, but her tears were stronger and she just accepted that she can’t stop crying in front of the familiar beautiful stranger.

“I wanted to win so bad.” Seungwan breaks down.

She felt for the older girl, Seungwan might not know it yet, but Jennie was going through the same challenge, she might not be the next ruler of South Korea, but the pressure of her own father on her was making her want to have control more on her life. But like Seungwan, she was failing to do that too, so Seungwan’s tears that kept flowing on her beautiful face, was making Jennie wipe them with her own hands to help her.

“I-I’m sorry…this is too awkward…I’m crying in front of you when…we don’t even know each other that well.” Seungwan now fakes a smile.

“Unnie...I’m sorry…I don’t know how to comfort people that well….” Jennie apologizes.

“Hey, no need to, besides you must be busy right? The Olympic staff I talked to, told me Equestrians will have a match in 2-3 days, so…you know I’m sorry for taking your time.” She faked another smile.

Jennie only stared at her.

“But I ran…I don’t like running too unnie, but I ran so I can see you…” Jennie suddenly and gently confessed.

“What?” Somehow this statement is what made Seungwan stop crying.

Jennie moves closer to her face, and wipes the tears on puzzled Seungwan’s face.

“How sad it is with all the money and privileges, we can’t have the freedom we want right?” The younger woman asks with such sadness.

A question that Seungwan somehow understood, it was Jennie’s way of telling her she understands why she cried, why she was trying, even if she knows her fate was already decided. Since Jennie is trying too…

“I didn’t really expect I would be wiping the tears of the future Queen of South Korea.” Jennie now pulls away from Seungwan, and smiled.

“I’m sorry.” The two years older Seungwan now hurries to wipe her own tears.

“So…what are you gonna do for the rest of your day?” The brown long haired girl now runs her hand again on her own hair.

“Um…I was planning to cry…or sleep in my room…since…by afternoon tomorrow I have to go back to South Korea and fix everything before I fly back here in England, because I will be studying here.” Seungwan realizes how dull…even depress sounding she is to Jennie.

“Unnie that’s boring.” Jennie pouts.

“I know…I’m sorry.” Seungwan laughs.

“Wanna drink instead? Don’t worry legal age to drink in Britain is 18, so I’m safe!” Jennie gets excited as she asks.

** ATHLETE’S VILLAGE, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM  **

Jennie got heavily drunk with the first two bottles of beer they shared in a known London pub and since Wendy didn’t know where to take her in her drunken state tonight, she decided to just let the girl stay in her room…on the couch. But drunk Jennie wanted the bed, and now Seungwan just stared at the girl who wanted to cheer her up, drunk as she hops happily on the older girl’s bed.

“WOooooo…I didn’t ekshpect thaaatt yer bed’s sowft and nicesh~” Jennie now rolls around it.

The silver medalist archer just stared at her like she was so done with drunk Jennie.

“Unnnieeee, come here…”

No response.

“Yahhhh…Seungwan Son! I’m not gonna advantage of you….take advantage you of….not gonna….what was I saying again?” The drunk light brown skinned girl asks.

Seungwan sighs.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch Jennie, goodnight.” She tells the younger girl.

But Jennie stood and now runs to the door to block her way.

“No! We will sleep together! Not…sexual…I don’t know…I mean…if we do…at least…let’s get to know each other first…maybe on the 3rd date unnie….what I’m trying to say is! You can’t be left alone! You might get sad, and cry again, then your beautiful cute face will crinkle up again and Jennie Kim won’t like it!” She says it such a cute innocent tone as she pouts. 

The older girl now realizes how the drunk Jennie’s efforts were something she cannot turn down tonight, and she was successful indeed in making her forget her problems yet again…just like her problems during the flight they shared.

Drunk wobbling Jennie still had her arms open wide, since she was dead set on making sure her roomie won’t leave the bedroom, when she suddenly gets a hug from Seungwan.

“Thank you, Jennie Kim.” Seungwan embraces her tighter.

Jennie reciprocates the embrace and puts her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome, Seungwan Son.” She replied.

They shared a silent loving embrace for a few minutes in this bedroom that only the two of them occupied.

** ATHLETE’S VILLAGE, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM  **

  
_Seungwan's bedroom._

It was the day after, and Jennie was the first one to wake up, she sees the bright sun entering in the room, and now covers her eyes as she felt the pain of staring at the bright day and her slight headache, since the girl was a weak drinker.

Her eyes widen as she realizes that this was not her room, and saw the familiar archer she saw yesterday, sleeping next to her…

“ _D-Did we do it?_ ” She asks herself.

But she realizes that Seungwan was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and she was the same. Her phone by the nightdesk that Seungwan, the caring, placed was vibrating endlessly.

Jennie sees the 50 texts and 45 missed calls from her father and now sighed, she stood to prepare herself to leave. But remembers Seungwan….

_“Thank you, Jennie Kim.”_

She remembered the hug too, and now Jennie didn’t want to leave the beautiful girl who embraced her last night. She bit her lip and sighed again, she sees a pen and paper by the same nightdesk and leaves the older girl a message.

** ATHLETE’S VILLAGE, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM  **

  
_Hey, um…so do you feel happy now? Or at least a bit okay not to cry?  
If not it’s okay just be honest, I will leave my number.  
I’m sorry I had to leave, since I needed to practice.  
If you don’t want to call or text me that’s okay, I’ll understand. _

_*p.s. my number is on the back_

_~Jennie Kim, negative feelings remover_

Seungwan smiled seeing the note that Jennie even pasted on her forehead, the younger girl’s humor really never fails to make her feel better.

** ATHLETE’S VILLAGE, SEUNGWAN’S BEDROOM  **

The Princess runs to her bedroom, she was wearing a blue bathroom robe, her wet hair keeps dripping on the carpeted floor but she didn’t care. Since she wanted to see if Jennie finally replied to her text.

 **SEUNGWAN  
 _8:02 AM:_** Hi, this is Seungwan Son, you know the girl you bothered her boring night?  
Anyways, thank you for cheering me up again T.T I’m leaving later, my flight’s  
around 3pm, so I was kinda…if you just want to…have some coffee together?

Seungwan pouted, as she checked the time, it was 8:30 am, she laid back on her soft bed and thought of the rational reasons why Jennie might have not answered her text yet.

  1. Jennie is busy for her training
  2. Playing hard to get
  3. Really just busy
  4. She didn’t bring her phone with her
  5. Playing hard to get



“Yah, Seungwan ah! Stop it, don’t be like this, you are not the center of her universe and she’s not yours too!” She lectures herself.

The girl pouted as she stared at her own ceiling, she was acting needy, irrational and clingy on a girl she’s not even sure what is her relationship with. She finally sat up and was walking to go back to the bathroom to dry her hair, when her phone finally rang, she hops on the bed like there was no tomorrow.

 **SEUNGWAN  
 _8:02 AM:_** Hi, this is Seungwan Son, you know the girl you bothered her boring night?  
Anyways, thank you for cheering me up again T.T I’m leaving later, my flight’s  
around 3pm, so I was kinda…if you just want to…have some coffee together  
my treat since you keep making me laugh when I needed it the most?

 **JENNIE  
 _8:43 AM:_** Unnie I’m sorry for the late reply, I kinda got into an accident since I fell on my horse, but I’m fine. I’m really sorry T.T I really wanted the coffee with you tho.

** SOMEWHERE IN LONDON, HOSPITAL, HALLWAY  **

Seungwan was leaning on the wall of the hospital hallway, and kept staring at the people from doctors, nurses, other hospital staff like janitors, patients, some visiting or accompanying their loved ones.

She was waiting to enter Jennie’s room, as she kept hearing the shouting inside.

“I told you to be careful! But instead you weren’t around again yesterday! Where did you go! This was supposed to be your debut! We spend years training, and due to a stupid leg injury you are not even able to participate in any events!” A man kept shouting.

“Why are you not answering!?” The man spoked again.

“Honey stop it, come on, let’s go out for a sec, your daughter is heavily medicated right now.” The woman, presumably Jennie’s mom calms her husband.

They finally leave the room, Seungwan can only stare and judge at how cruel Jennie’s father is…she might not know their relationship well but seeing how kind Jennie was to her, she felt so bad for her and now was beginning to hate Jennie’s father. 

** SOMEWHERE IN LONDON, HOSPITAL, JENNIE’S ROOM  **

Jennie was sighing as she had her eyes close, it was always like this, whenever she got sick or suffers an injury, her father, instead of expressing his worry for her, he lectures her. It was getting on the nerves of this young girl and just thank the medications was making her feel woozy and sleepy, a knock on the door makes her glare since she thought it was her father again.

She gets a surprise at seeing the familiar stranger she shared the bed last night.

“H-Hey…I wanted to bring the coffee and some sweet breads to you…but I guess I picked the wrong time…judging by the scary glare.” Seungwan who felt so terrified a Jennie’s mad stare, joked.

Jennie transforms to the kind girl Seungwan met, and now pouts as she realizes it was the older girl who is visiting her.

“Unnie…I’m sorry.” Jennie cries.

Seungwan panics and now sat on the side of the bed to comfort the patient who injured her left leg that was wrap in a white cast.

“Yahhh, why are you apologizing to me! You literally left your responsibilities to be with me last night, and…so…I’m sorry…because of me…this…that shouting of your dad…would have not happened if-“ Seungwan stopped as she sees Jennie doing something.

The young girl was eating the sweet cheese bread she brought, and now laughs at Jennie who is eating with so much gusto.

“Aym shorry unnie…the bread…justh kowld me to eath her.” She spoke with her mouth full, crumbs all over her face, and smile.

“At least be careful eating, or you might choke and get another lecture from your dad.” Seungwan took the tissue from the paper bag the coffee and bread was.

“Thank you for visiting me unnie.” Jennie now smiled as she swallowed the bread she ate.

Seungwan just continued wiping her face, and Jennie just continued to let her do it, as she was busy staring at Seungwan’s beautiful face, eyes, smile, lips…she realizes that the older girl stopped wiping her and now was just holding her face, at the hospital bed they both occupied.

“Unnie?” Jennie called for her.

Seungwan leaned slowly, and finally places her lips on the younger girl’s lips, Jennie closed her eyes which made the older girl feel she was allowing her to do more, so she moved around her lips on Jennie’s.

“Jennie yah! I took the first flight I can get to! I’m sorry if I didn’t come soon, if only your dad didn’t order me to do paperworks in Seoul I would have-AH!” Sandara who opened the door now gets shock at Jennie who was occupying the hospital bed, being kissed by a familiar woman in the same bed.

Seungwan and Jennie now moved away from each other’s lips and pretended nothing happened, but both didn’t move from the bed they shared.

“Unnie! Knock!” Embarassed Jennie shouts.

“Aish, just text me when the two of you are done!” Sandara now exits and shuts the door.

The two women felt so awkward and happy at the same time…after all, they just shared their first kiss together…and now Seungwan decides to talk.

“Hahaha…Jennie-ssi, I’m sorry for that…” The older girl tries fixing her lipstick stain on Jennie’s face.

“Unnie you kissed me already, what’s with the sudden ssi on my name?” Jennie now raises her eyebrow.

“Jennie…ssi…I mean Jennie…yeah…I’m sorry..I didn’t even ask if I can kiss you I just started to-“ Seungwan didn’t even finish speaking.

Jennie grabs the collar of her black sweater and now was the one kissing Seungwan aggressively, she further pulls Seungwan as she lays her head on the pillow of her hospital bed, and now the older girl follows as she becomes the one top of the injured beautiful girl she was kissing. The two kissed for a good long few minutes but finally stops as they both felt they were about to lose their breathes.

“I need to go, my flight is at 3pm.” The red Seungwan now kisses Jennie again.

The two stops again, as Seungwan stared at the woman she just placed messy kisses on.

“You can’t go…you have that fear thingy…just stay here with me...” Jennie whispered to her and kisses her back.

Seungwan laughs.

“Yahhh, wh-what are we gonna do here? Kiss all day?” The older woman laughs.

Jennie looked at her and kisses Wendy again, she opens Wendy’s mouth and inserted her tongue inside, and the older woman can only comply at the talented younger woman’s aggressive kissing that made slurping messy sounds, inside her private hospital room.

Jennie finally stops and exhales as she wipes off the messy lipstick around Wendy’s mouth.

“We can do more if you want something more than kissing.” Jennie now gives a seductive gaze.

Seungwan now flicks her head.

“Aahh!” Jennie now pouts and nurses her forehead.

“How can you be so flirtatious when you can’t even move your left foot with that brace you got.” Seungwan tells her.

“Unnie, my left foot has nothing to do, with _something more_ , if you know how to be creative!” Jennie argues.

“Geez.” Seungwan now laughs.

“Don’t geez at me, YOU’RE THE ONE who started kissing me, I just finished what you started!” The younger woman tells her.

The injured equestrian was right though, it was the Olympic silver medalist archer who kissed her first. Seungwan, who was still on top of Jennie, now began fixing the pieces of hair that was blocking the beautiful face she just gave a lot of kisses to.

“ _How can I not kiss her when she’s being so lovely like this? Even worries for dumb me?_ ” Seungwan thought.

“How can I not kiss you when you are so lovely and even worries for me, when I just heard your dad shout at you for getting injured…instead of thanking the heavens that you didn’t die or something after getting trampled by a horse? At least my grandfather worries for me too...even when he’s so strict.” Seungwan now pouts.

“Yeah…dad is really a different breed of evil.” Jennie laughs and now wipes the lips of Seungwan again.

Seungwan suddenly opens her arms.

“How about let’s make _something more_ , as a hug for now?” Seungwan asks.

Jennie felt her heart melting again.

“I would really like that.” She now embraces Seungwan.

Jennie exhales out of happiness and relief.

“Isn’t hugs good too?” Seungwan tells her.

“Yeah, hugs are good…kisses are good too…but they only feel good…since it’s you Seungwan unnie…you make them better.” Jennie kisses the cheek of the older woman.

Seungwan stares at Jennie who’s smile made her gum even appear, she leans to Jennie’s lips again.

“You’re better too.” Seungwan whispered to the younger woman as they kiss again.

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

** AIRPLANE, PASSENGERS’ SEATS  **

Jennie sighs, she was back to reality and now remembers the article she saw of Seungwan holding onto a beautiful woman as the paparazzi mobbed the two of them.

Another woman sat next to her, and even pokes Jennie as she offers her hand to shake, Jennie just raised her eyebrow at her.

“Hi! I’m Jisoo Son, you might not remember me, but we met before Mrs. Manoban…er…I mean that’s still Miss Kim right? Since you did just ran away from your wedding, to be with my cousin right?” She smiled at Jennie.

**AUTHOR’S NOTES:**

Guys hello, the flashback was supposed to be only a few scenes, but I can’t help it since I enjoyed writing JENDY’s fluff romance guys and I wrote a whole chapter dedicated to the start of their love. They are so cute that author-nim is 50-50 on who will be endgame with WENDY gahhhh.

HUHUHU

*By the way if you can't see the photos here, just check out my twitter since I did an edit of Jendy, thanks!

Who’s team Jendy OR team Wenrene?

THINGS TO BREAKDOWN:

  * _SEUNGWAN/ WENDY_



So if you have noticed I used more of this label as I wrote her character, with only a few YOUR HIGHNESS OR THE PRINCESS OR FUTURE QUEEN, thrown there. Since what I was trying to convey was that Wendy gets to be more than THE PRINCESS whenever she was with Jennie.

  * _THEIR PAST_



Okay, one of the reason as well why I wrote a long chapter about JENDY’S past is for you all to understand why Jennie will be a huge competitor on Wendy’s heart, since she and Wendy started a great bond that made them more confident and better as people.

Sidenote: Aren’t they cute in this chapter? UwU

Which gives Jennie now a huge chance since she didn’t go through with her marriage…plus Seungwan is out in public…

  * _HOW LONG THEY DATED?_



Just to clear some stuff, they dated for 5 ½ years, with Jennie being 18 and Wendy 20, and broke up when Wendy was 25...

  * _PART 2?_



Ohhhhh…since this is all fluff…are you all curious about the JENDY breakup? HEHEHE THAT IS LOADED WITH ANGST…but I don’t know if I will write part 2. Since My plan for chapter 4 is to return to present Wendy and Irene….unless you want some more? Comment below for part 2 if ya’ll interested before we go back to present time.

  * _CHAPTER 4?_



Chapter 4 is part of the clues I posted before in the teaser for chapter 3…but since I deleted that… let’s just say Irene and Jennie will compete with bachelorette Wendy’s heart through a competition hehehe. 

**Guys thank you so much for waiting on the update, SARANGHAE~ Hope you enjoyed it!**

_Thoughts?_

- **potatomushroom**


End file.
